It Just Happened
by aniumalfoy
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! Ahora si, Malfoy lo ha logrado. Ya la tuvo una vez, pero ¿es suficiente para que Herms se mantenga alejada de Harry?.LEMON en el Chap5! Dramione&Harry Angs, Lemon, Humor.. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Anium: A ver tu, puerco espin, como se hace esta cosa? que hago primero?_**

_**Ross: Mira, lo primero que debes poner es el disclaimer**_

_**Anium: el que? o.Ô**_

**_Ross: lo que pones al principio diciendo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a la rowling_**

_**Anium: Todos? no me puedo quedar con harry?**_

_**Ross: no; rowling reina y manda a todos**_

_**Anium: ¬¬.. osea ke aparte de millonaria, tiene a todos los papacitos?**_

_**Ross: Sii.. ni modo, te tienes que aguantar**_

_**Anium: bueno buen.. DESGRACIADAMENTE, todos los hechizos, personajes y nombres que vaya a escribir, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, escritora británica, y desde ahora, mi peor enemiga, dado ke me ha robado a los amores de mi vida: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy**_

_**Ross: ya, ya… esta bien asi**_

_**Anium: ok, bueno aki les va el 1er cap.. dejen rws!!**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap 1: Making some changes**

oh dios mio! porque el mundo es tan cruel en la mañana? digo…. porque cuesta tanto levantarse.. oigo los gritos de mi madre:

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! kieres levantar tu trasero de la cama y darte una ducha? mira ke ya son las 8!!

-oh bueno!! ya voy madre ¬¬

maldita cama.. necesito levantarme! primero.. abro los ojos.. la luz del sol me hace volver a cerrarlos.. me quito el edredón de encima, y el frío me hace tiritar, pero ni modo.. me tengo que aguantar.. me siento en el borde de la cama.. 10… 20…. 30 segundos, mientras termino de despabilarme.. abro mis ojos.. y un paisaje se revela ante mis ojos

la luz se cuela en mi habitación dándole un aire de antigüedad tan bello y hermoso que me quedo observandolo por un buen rato.. me encanta ver como el polvo proveniente del exterior se mezcla con los rayos solares; adoro los espectáculos matutinos.. son taaan relajantes.. lo que definitivamente no es relajante es mi madre:

-NO ENTIENDES QUE "LEVANTARSE", "TARDE" Y "ESCUELA" SIGNIFICAN?-gritó encolerizada.. uuuuy así si me levanto mami XDDD

-em.. si ma.. ya voy!-le respondo tranquilamente

me levanto del borde de la cama, y entro al baño.. aaah! me encanta ese baño. es tan europeo y antiguo! abro los grifos y claro! porque no? me daré un baño de burbujass (maldita yo kiero un baño así ¬¬). me voy deshaciendo de mi pijama y entro a la bañera.. es tan relajanteee (aaaaah!! me torturo0o!XD) pasan 30 minutos y salgo de ahí.. no quisiera quedar como pasita! me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo del baño.. paso junto a mi espejo gigante.. espera… ¡espejo!.. vuelvo ahí y me quedo observándome un buen rato.. oh dios.. ese es mi vicio. Definitivamente, no soy la misma.. y no seré la misma sin mi amiga Susan. demonios! porque la expulsaron? bueno en parte se lo merecía.. quién la manda a tratar de envenenar a Snape en su propia clase? digo.. todo el mundo quiere aniquilarlo.. pero, dándole una poción? eso si es una estupidez.. a bueno.. emmm.. en ke iba? a sii.. en vermee! Ja… y pensar que me llamaban la monja y cosas crueles por el estilo..

-ahora si soy mujer! -pensé triunfalmente.. tengo que sacarle provecho a este nuevo cuerpo.. mmm.. no estoy nada mal.. eh? naaada mal! jajaja quiero ver la cara de Harry.. mm a ese ojiverde siempre me lo he querido sancochar (n/a sancochar para los que no saben es un término referente a Tirar, Violar, Ultrajar, Malviolar etc..); en parte odio a mi amiga.. desde el inicio de curso me dejé influenciar por ella.. ¡yo que iba a saber que su unico amor era su osito de peluche! dios esa tipa SI era una santurrona devota.. bueno bueno.. oigo los pasos de mi madre.. ¡SLAM! aporrea la puerta

-SI NO SALES EN 20 MINUTOS, YO, SOSTEN DE LA FAMILIA GRANGER, ME ASEGURARE QUE NUNCA JAMAS VUELVAS A ESA ESCUELA! (oo ahora con esta amenaza mejor me voy apurando.. o.Ô)

Bajé a la cocina con mis jeans añejos favoritos, una blusita de tirantes azul marino y una tipo sport blanca encima (n/a todo que así fue keira knightley a una press-conference XD)

mi madre me estaba esperando en la mesa con dos tazas de capuchino calientito, espumoso.. ahh que rico! pero.. esperen.. oh-oh.. estoy en problemas! Con un poco de miedo, me acerco a donde está mi madre.. uuuy se ve tenebrosa con sus tubos y su mandil XD

-Acércate Jane.. quiero hablar contigo- me dice ella.. ¿Jane? eso si esta muuuuy raro!

-¿Qué pasa, madre mia querida?-le digo, para ver si la puedo en suavizar un poco(n/a: eso hago yo.. con buenos resultadoss n.n')

-Quiero hablarte acerca de ti…-duda un poco.. (oh cielos, ya veo a donde se dirige esto)-.. y de tu cuerpo

-¿Cómo o.Ô?- le pregunto fingiendo demencia- mamá, es tardísimo.. y aparte, conozco mi cuerpo!- mi madre, a la mencion de esto, se me queda viendo y me dijo:

-Hija, ya se que te conoces.. pero tu cuerpo ha dado una serie de cambios..-y viendo hacia mi busto, dijo-¡Grandísimos!

Ok, esto es bastante incómodo.. ya se que me crecieron mis pechos, que adquirí un nuevo trasero, y que mi cintura ahora es de abeja, pero que puedo yo hacer? ahh? cambiarme y meterme en el de Millicent Blustrode? no gracias.. me quedo con el mio..

-Ay mama! y eso a que viene al tema?

-Pues que vas a estar 2 semestres encerrada en un internado con hombress

"Siiiii" pensé.. "jajaja muchisimos mamita.. no te imaginas"

-Pero están feos.. y no me gusta ningunoo (aparte de harry, ron, los de 6°, los de 7°…)- exageras madre mía.. en verdad ke te la prolongas

-¿Cómo que me la prolongo?-pregunto mi madre

-Emm.. emm… (chim y ahora que le digo?) aah, pss que exageras!!-vi el reloj de la cocina- Ya nos vamos?

Mi madre se levanto de la mesa y se empezó a quitar los tubos mientras yo terminaba mi capuchino. en cuanto terminó, agarró las llaves del coche y salió de la casa… ay casita, te voy a extrañar (.. me quedé observando un momento el librero de roble, tan antiguo pero muy bien cuidado.. y tan grande que pasaba por la sala y terminaba en el comedor.. sólo yo lo usaba, porque en mi casa nadie leía, bueno, solo mi papá.. y algunas veces nada mas. Agarré uno para el camino, uno delgado pero me pareció interesante.. "El Perfume" de Patrick Süskind.. Tomé mis maletas, mi bolso blanco MarcJacobs (n/a disculpen!! vuelo muy alto XD!!) y la jaula de crookshanks y me dirigí a la salida.. me subí al auto y fuimos rumbo a la estación.. al llegar bajé mis cosas y me dirigí a toda prisa al anden 9 y ¾.. mi madre vigilaba que nadie me viera, y tras un abrazo y muchos besos, pasé la barrera y me encontré en aquel lugar en el que uno olvida y deja sus problemas atrás.. realmente es reconfortante ver el humo de la locomotora, aquella máquina rojo escarlata con el emblema de mi escuela.. los miles de alumnos despidiéndose de sus padres, algunos hasta llorando (n/a ok exagero! jaja pero no importa n.n').. con mucho trabajo me dirijo hasta el tren, y al momento de darle mis maletas a un ayudante (n/a sorry, no se como se llaman esas personitas ¬¬´) una voz muuuy masculina se oye atrás de mi:

-¡Hermioneee!

Volteo y dos muchachos guapérrimos, hermosos, buenotes, sexys y todo lo demas se acercan a mi..

-Hola chicos! –les digo naturalmente, pero adentro estoy pensando "aah Jesús! oh lala!! no pueden dejar de ser mis amigos y ser mis esclavos sexuales?" ya hermy.. regresa a la realidad.. - ¿Cómo están?

-Pues perfectamente- dice Harry..- pero veo que a ti no te ha ido nada mal

Ok, esa mirada me encantaa! y esos ojazos tan bellos y hermosos.. oh dios mio.. como es que se ha puesto tan bueno?

Ronnie se dio cuenta de que harry y yo estabamos intercambiando miradas de lujuria y, no se por que demonios, interrumpió diciendo:

-Hola Herms.. a mi no me vas a saludar?- al decir esto me dirigio una mirada lasciva increíble

-Hola ron!!- dije, abrazandolo…

-Vaya, vaya.. –dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras- pero si es el chalado, la rata y… granger…

Me encontre cara a cara con el mismisimo Draco "SexGod" Malfoy.. y dios, perdoname por decir esto, pero ke BUENOTE esta! esos ojos grises frios, esa cabellera platinada que le caia desarregladamente sobre su bella cara palida.. nos quedamos viendo unos segundos.. deseando poder leer sus pensamientos.. ¿Por qué me veia así? ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

_punto de vista Draco:_

"¿Qué ha pasado, Granger? ¿Por qué me ves de ese modo? Aleja tu mirada de mi.. ¡Que bella esta!.. no! Draco Malfoy.. es una s-a-n-g-r-e s-u-c-i-a.. no te la puedes tirar.. ni mucho menos clavarte con ella.. ¿clavarse? pero.. yo nunca me he clavado.. menos enamorarme.. aaah! porque eres tan estupido?

_volvemos con hermy_

ya hermione.. regresa a la tierra… a ver.. que le digo? algo hiriente…

-¿Qué pasa drakim?.. te gusta lo que ves (hiriente dije! no sugirientee ¬¬)

- Ja! lo que veo es un grupo de tres inútiles a los que le voy a hacer la vida imposible.. (menos a ti, preciosa)

-Ay no vales la pena.. –dije con cansancio- nos vemos dragoncillo puberto

Esto provoco que Harry y Ronnie se rieran con tantas ganas que la gente de por ahí se les quedaban viendo..

Draco estaba furioso..

-¿Yo? Dragoncillo?? y.. Puberto?? –dijo ofendido- ya te enseñare yo que no lo soy.. te vas a arrepentir, sangre sucia.. te vas a..

-¿Drakito?- dijo una voz. Melanie Wright habia llegado.- Mi amor en donde estabas? me dijeron ke estabas por aki..-dijo con voz melosa

-Bueno, por lo visto aquí estoy-le contesto malfoy con desgana- ¿Qué quieres?

Melanie se me quedo viendo con una expresión parecida a asco

-Quiero saber porque estas con esta

Malfoy suspiró y le contesto

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, y bajate esa flada.. se t ve tu tanga (n/a sorry ajajja lo tenia que poner).. Nos volveremos a ver Granger.. y te arrpentiras

Me le quede viendo mientras se iba.. estaba tan confundida… y me quede aun mas confundida cuando volteo y me vio con unos ojos penetrantes que me causaron escalofrios..

-Herms –oí que digas- Hermy.. estas ahí? –dijo harry

-Ah, lo siento.. vamos a ocupar lugar?- sugerí

-Eso mismo te iba a decir –respondió, sonriendome

-Ok, ahora voy "Plis harry.. no me sonrías así"

nos subimos los 3 al tren y cuando encontramos un compartimiento vacio, el expreso empezó a andar… y a dirigirnos a mi segunda casa.. Hogwartss!


	2. Weird, but nice!

**Ho0oLa! **

**Bueno akí está el 2° cap. Espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho!! (n.n') Les adelanto un pokitim: Draco & Hermy se van acercando un poco mas… pero ella esta confundida porque ha empezado a sentir algo por… ehh! Léanlo. Ron igual va a tener su romance con alguien que no esperaba, pero aclaro: TODO PUEDE PASAR. **

**Y a aquellos que me dejaron review… ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! De verdad les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejarme rws.**

**-Oromalfoy: Aquí está la continuación, ¡claro que no va a acabar aquí! Gracias por leer. Espero que te guste ;)**

**-Thelmita: Mi viss! Grax primita por leerlo XD. Te quiero muchote sanguijuela!!**

**-Katekena: Bueno, pues ya lo alargué un pokitim, pero pues dependiendo de mi inspiración lo iré alargando un poco mas. Pues espero que te agrade y cualkier cosa que no te guste pues me dices. **

**¡¡Gracias por leer!! Bueno aquí está el cap. Enjoy!;)**

**Chap 2: Weird… But nice!**

-¿Y que tal? ¿Cómo les ha ido? –Pregunté ansiosa una vez instalados en el compartimiento- ¿qué hicieron en sus vacaciones?

Harry suspiró y vió hacia la ventanilla... yo igual lo hice… las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el vidrio, y afuera el brutal viento azotaba a los árboles

-Pues verás –contestó al fin- los Dursleys me habían permitido hablar con Ginny por teléfono, pero ahora me lo han prohibido terminantemente porque siempre nos tardamos un montón y la mayor parte del tiempo nos andamos peleando… Y la última vez nos gritamos horrible.

Ron se incomodó muchísimo al oír esto... y por mas que el pobre trataba de decir algo, ningún sonido salía de su boca… yo estaba muy incómoda igual… Harry y Ginny eran mis mejores amigos, y la verdad es que no me podía poner en el lado de ninguno porque pensarían que soy una traidora o que no los apoyo.

-Pero Harry, las cosas pasan por algo –dije, tratando de subirle el animo, aunque por la expresión en su cara, parecía que había fracasado asombrosamente- pero, ¿porqué discuten? o sea al principio Uds. dos parecían siameses.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que Ron salio para buscar el carrito de comida; Harry me preocupaba... El no era de esos que se deprimían con facilidad… siempre estaba alegre y pocas veces lo encontrabas triste. En ese momento sentí como un fuego de odio se apoderaba de mí. Maldita Ginny; siempre dije que no era para él.

-Lo que pasa es que Ginny trata a sus amigos con demasiada confianza... –dijo a duras penas- y la verdad me molesta bastante eso, simplemente no pude evitar reclamárselo.

Ya no pude mas… me senté a su lado y lo abracé con fuerza... El me devolvió el abrazo y sentí como su calor y perfume me invadían el cuerpo y la mente. Cerré mis ojos un instante, y al momento de abrirlos, vi, afuera del compartimiento, esa mirada tan gélida y a la vez tan cálida de Malfoy... Estaba ahí, parado, como si hubiera estado esperando algo… y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, éstos me esquivaron con una expresión de decepción y tristeza... Jamás había visto esa faceta en él, esa mirada… y me olvide de Harry, y me le quede viendo a él, a aquel ser al cual nunca creí que sería capaz de entristecerme… el volteó y nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero no bajo la mirada, esta vez la sostuvo… y así estuvimos como una eternidad, hasta que Ron, oh Ron como te maldigo, hasta que el apareció en la puerta

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó con asco. Draco lo enfrentó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Weasley?

Ron se le quedo viendo unos segundos, y después me vio a mí… Con una cara de confusión, le contestó

-Pues es que me pareció raro que estés por aquí... –Dudó un momento y después siguió- ¿no tienes alumnos nuevos para fastidiar? ¿Por qué no jodes (n/a: si les molesta k ponga palabrillas malas ke me digan!! pk si no voa seguir insultando uajaja) a otras personas?

Draco se rió unos segundos y le respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Pues he venido porque tengo algo que entregarle a la Srita. Granger

Desperté de mi ensimismamiento y casi roboticamente, me liberé de Harry y al salir, Ron me dirigió una mirada de "¿What-the-fuck-is-going-on?"

Malfoy me guió hasta el último vagón, y al encontrar un compartimiento vacío, entró en el. Yo me quedé fuera esperando... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y si me hacía algo malo? Bueno, con tal de que eso _malo _fuera _bueno muajaja_... Draco me indicó que entrara, y al entrar, cerró la puerta corrediza y se volteó, pero se quedó callado.

-Bueno Malfoy –dije yo con nerviosismo- ya estoy aquí, y no he recibido eso que tenías que darme.

-Ok, tranquila mujer –dijo el- no te desesperes. Solo tengo que darte una carta que me ha mandado la Profesora McGonagall. Es acerca de los Premios Anuales.

Duh… o sea así o mas menso el niño… obviamente se que soy un premio anual

-Ya se que yo soy un premio Anual, zopenco –le dije, recriminándole- lo único que no sé es quien es el otro premio, y se supone que él iba a venir a buscarme para darme una carta en la que…

Un momento… no por favor… no puede ser… no… el no Dios mío… Malfoy me veía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Como verás, Granger, resulta que yo también he sido seleccionado para ser premio Anual, y por órdenes del director, tú y yo tenemos las mismas obligaciones y deberes. Dado que tú eres "el cerebrito" pues lógicamente te encargarás de realizar los horarios, planos y todo lo teórico, así como…

-Ey! –Lo interrumpí- ¿y tu qué vas a hacer?

-Ahí iba, mujer –me respondió, entregándome un pergamino enrollado- yo haré lo que tú no puedes hacer... Como trabajos que requieran fuerza u otras clases de esfuerzos físicos

_Bueno, eso no está mal _pensé_ con tal de que trabajes sin camisa, pues por mi no hay problema._

-De acuerdo, Malfoy –le dije al final, echándole una hojeada al pergamino. Todo estaba en orden- ¿eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más que quieras decirme?

_PDV Malfoy_

Hermione se me quedó viendo después de hacerme esa pregunta… como si estuviera deseando que le dijera algo, o que platicáramos… Ja, todas me desean… pero pensándolo bien, si, hay algo de lo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Qué demonios hacías abrazada de SanPotter? ¿No te fijaste en mí? ¿No viste como me moría? Oh maldita sea, me estoy poniendo sentimental… ¿Estaré enamorado? ¿De esa impura asquerosa sangre sucia? No lo creo… Yo nunca me he enamorado… Pero es que véanla… vean sus rizos… su boca… ¡su cuerpo, por Merlín! Pero no Malfoy, no puedes… por más que tu amiguito te lo esté pidiendo… ¡SE FUERTE!

-No Granger –respondí- no tengo nada que decirte… ni que fueras importante

Por favor, que desvíe su mirada… ¡Que la desvíe!

_PDV Hermy_

¡Pero cómo se tardó este niño en responder! Pero bueno, ya que no tiene nada más que preguntarme… Me volteo y me dirijo a la puerta, pero una mano aprisiona fuertemente mi brazo. ¡Malfoy me ha detenido! Oh Jesús… respira, Hermione, respira… ¡qué bien huele! Que se quede así un ratito más… aunque sea dos segundos más… ¡No, Granger! Resiste, sé fría, sé distante, ignóralo

-Malfoy, ¿qué demonios quieres? –le pregunté, escupiendo todo el odio que pude- ¿acaso no ves que es tarde? Pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts y no nos hemos cambiado

_PDV Malfoy_

¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Malditas ganas! Me odio a mi mismo… pero se lo tengo que preguntar, lo tengo que hacer, si no lo hago, no podré dormir hoy

_ch! así o mas cursi, Draco Malfoy... _ ahí voy… ahí voy

-¿Qué te traes con Potter? –le pregunté burlonamente- ¿Acaso son noviecitos?

Hermione "_No, Malfoy, es Granger_" bueno… Granger se me quedo viendo con una expresión tipo dolida y molesta. Al final, algo airada "_aaah! me encanta cuando te molestas preciosa… te ves mas sexy"_, me respondio

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy

O sea, ¿que siente la tipa al decir mi frase? Ahora Granger me veía con autosuficiencia, y eso no lo podía permitir… ni siquiera a ella

-Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, ¿me oyes sangre sucia? Ah! Por cierto, todavía tengo algo por probarte, ¿no es verdad? Porque si mal no recuerdo –al decir esto me acerqué a ella- yo –me acerqué un poco mas, haciéndola retroceder- no soy puberto…

Quedé tan cerca de ella que pude vislumbrar todas las facciones de su cara… sus preciosos ojos miel, sus pestañas largas y gruesas, su nariz respingada y llena de pecas… sentía su aliento, podía olerla… podía sentirla… y ella, ¿qué pensará? ¿Me querrá? ¿Estará sintiendo lo mismo?

_PDV Hermy_

¡Auxilio! Nadie dijo nada acerca de un acercamiento semi-sexual con el papasote Draco Malfoy… ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¿Huir? ¿Acaso serviría de algo? Pero he quedado prendida… me ha atrapado con su aroma… Con mucho "_créanme, muchísimo_" trabajo, reúno todas mis fuerzas y retrocedo

-No sé que planeas, Malfoy –le dije- no se si quieres que sea "una mas" de tu colección, o si es una apuesta… o simplemente quieres tratar de probarte a ti mismo de que no eres gay –Draco me fulminó con la mirada- pero te tengo que advertir algo… o te vas comportando o mi pie será el encargado de exterminar a toda tu futura generación, ¿me oyes? Así que con permiso, pero mis amigos me esperan

Salí rápidamente de ese sitio tan peligroso, porque la verdad me daba miedo, me daba miedo el hecho de poder quedarme ahí; sentí que si me quedaba unos segundos más me quedaría para siempre… y eso no… corrí lo más rápido posible, con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas, hasta que choqué bruscamente con alguien haciéndome caer de espaldas. ¡Ouch! ¡Mi traserito! 

-¿Te encuentras bien Granger? –oí que me preguntaban

Levanté la mirada y Pansy Parkinson (n/a ahí tas tu roskita )) me miraba con preocupación y me tendía la mano. ¿Qué siente la vieja? O sea ella es una Slytherin… Me levante pasando por inadvertida la mano de Pansy, aunque con mucho mas trabajo… pero bueno, en estos momentos mi dignidad es primero.

-Estoy perfectamente bien gracias –le respondí groseramente, tratando de ocultar mis ojos debido a la hinchazón… pero simplemente no podía permitir que _ésa_ me viera llorando.

Pansy, a mi parecer, se ofendió bastante. Retomando su pose de arrogancia y orgullo, se alejó diciendo únicamente "Bueno, yo sólo preguntaba". Esa niña era rara. Unos días trataba de ser amable, y se acercaba a Ronnie y a nosotros para platicar, pero otros era tan fría como los bellos ojos de Draco… ¡oh cielos!, ¿ahora hago poemas con Malfoy? ¿Qué me pasa?

-¡Ah, Hermione Granger!... ¡Eres todo un caos en estos momentos!

Al entrar al compartimiento, Ron brincó y se acercó a mí haciendo cada pregunta:

-¿Te hizo algo ese imbécil? –Me preguntó con preocupación en su voz- Te juro que si te tocó aunque sea un pelo, agarro mi escoba y le parto los…

-Ronald, no exageres –dije algo alterada- estoy perfectamente bien. Solo hablamos de unas cosas de los premios Anuales, que tu no entenderías dado que no lo eres.

-¡Me ofendes! Pensé que éramos amigos –me reclamó Ron un poco disgustado. Se volvió a Harry- ¡Harry, apóyame!- le imploró.

Harry, quien estaba algo ido porque la zorrota de Ginny había pasado abrazada por el pasillo con nada más y nada menos que Zacharias Smith, no dijo nada. Se quedó viendo al vacío y después de dudar unos segundos, respondió apesumbrado:

-La verdad Hermione tiene razón, Ron –éste se quedó boquiabierto- Hermione es ahora mas importante que nosotros dos juntos, y por mas que la curiosidad nos mate, nos tenemos que aguantar. Ahora por favor, cierra la boca. Cambiemos de tema. ¿A que no sabes quien vino hace rato?

-Mm… no sé –dije, observando hacia fuera; el cielo estaba ahora oscuro, tan negro como el cabello de Harry, y las estrellas estaban plasmadas bellamente en él- ¿La Parkinson?

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Harry, algo sorprendido. De la nada se empezó a desvestir, dejando a la vista ese cuerpo tan esculturalmente formado, con su abdomen marcado, sus hombros y brazos tan varoniles, tan fuertes… me quedé asombrada, pero no se porqué la imagen de Draco venía a mi mente. Me dí unas fuertes cachetadas en la cara. Harry volteó a verme, sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras Hermy, ¿eh? –Dijo pícaramente- Sin compromisos.

¡Dios! ¡Qué penaa! Ron estaba algo asqueado. El igual se empezó a quitar la camisa de rayas azules horizontales que acentuaban sus ojos. El igual tenía lindo cuerpo, pero no tanto como el de Harry.

-¿Porqué son tan impúdicos? Yo igual me voy a cambiar… **¡al baño!** –aclaré, porque esos dos morbosos me estaban observando tentadoramente.

Al regresar, Harry y Ron ya estaban listos, y estaban hablando nada mas y nada menos que de… quidditch…

-¿No pueden hablar de otra cosa? –les dije con fastidio. Ellos me miraron como si fuera una especie de bicho raro. El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, y pronto pudimos vislumbrar las ventanitas del castillo y la luna, completamente redonda y espectacular, se reflejaba en el lago. El tren por fin se detuvo, y hubo un gran ajetreo por salir. Hagrid, aquella mole gigantesca y descomunal, esperaba a los de primer año.

-¡Hola Ron, Harry, Hermione! –dijo casi gritando. Unos cuantos niños se le quedaban viendo con una expresión de asombro en los ojos.- Los veré en el banquete supon... ¡Ouch! Niño… ¡deja ahí!

Un pequeño le empezó a jalar los vellitos de sus piernas… nosotros, riéndonos, le devolvimos el saludo y subimos al carruaje. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa!... Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, junto con sus gorilas protectores y Pansy. Al entrar, Malfoy me dirigió una mirada de complicidad, y sus ojos se concentraron en mis labios. Oh oh… ¿me habré sonrojado?

_PDV Draco_

Granger subió al carruaje junto con sus dos compinches. El estómago se me revolvió un poco… espero que sea por el hambre. ¡Vean esos labios! y pensar que estuvieron a punto de ser míos. Será cuestión de tiempo supongo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y esta pequeña sorpresa? – ¡Crabbe se atrevió a hablar sin mi autorización! Ay pobrecito… morirá. Le dirijo una mirada asesina. El imbécil me mira, duda un instante. Al final se para diciendo- Seguramente a Malfoy le encantará que les demos una deliciosa paliza –dijo estúpidamente, como era común en el, arremangándose- ¿No es cierto Draco?

- A ver, pedazo de mierda (n/a: perdón!! esk así me imagino a Drakim cuando le habla a esos dos. cualkier cosa, RWS!!), ¿podrías hacerme el favor de asentar tu culo grasiento de vuelta? –le dije con desprecio- Tu no le pegas a nadie sin que yo te lo ordene, ¿quedó claro?

-Pero Draco –inquirió Goyle mientras Crabbe se sentaba temeroso- tienes aquí al cuatro-ojos cicatrizado, a la comadreja… -y mirando a Hermione (¡¿cómo se atreve a mirarla?!?) dijo- ¡A la sangre sucia! Los tienes en bandeja de plata.

-Nadie toca a ninguno de estos tres. Y mucho menos a Granger. De ella me encargaré yo después.

Hermione me miraba raramente. Y lo disfrutaba… enormemente. Pero entonces ¿por qué mi estómago se revolvía con más fuerza?

_PDV Hermy_

En mi cabeza reinaba la confusión… y la duda, y el nerviosismo, y todos los sentimientos mas perturbadores que jamás había sentido. Bueno, al menos me dijo Granger… ¡me moría si me decía Hermione! Pero bueno Herms, respira, respira… contrólate… dile algo confuso, algo que le dé en que pensar…

-¿Y eso Malfoy? ¿El acercamiento que tuvimos te quitó lo ácido? ¿Acaso te emocioné tanto que ya no puedes herirme? Nunca pensé que fueras tan debilucho.

Malfoy, que ahora platicaba Pansy (no se porqué, pero me provocó una sensación desagradable), me miró de soslayo y volvió a su plática como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo mientras quedé en ridículo y solo gané que Harry y Ron pensaran que me le estaba ofreciendo a Draco Malfoy. Así que me senté y cerré mi boca para no levantar mas sospechas. Todo lo que restó del camino estuvimos callados, a excepción de Malfoy y Parkinson que reían y platicaban animadamente. A veces ésta le dirigía miradas provocativas al pobre Ronnie, y sus orejas quedaban tan rojas que costaba diferenciarlas de su cabello. Harry y yo sólo nos quedábamos callados, aguantándonos la risa.

El carruaje por fin se detuvo. Harry y Ron que son unos glotones empedernidos salieron volando y me dejaron sola (y se dicen mis amigos ¬¬) y Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe salieron igualmente dejándonos solos a Draco… y a mí. Me levanté y el igual se levantó; me acerqué a la puerta y el igual se acercó. Y no me dejó salir. Apoyó su mano en el borde de la salida, dejándome atrapada y sonriéndome superioridad. Estaba tan cerca. Podía oler su perfume. Cerré mis ojos un instante… estaba extasiada con su olor, con su presencia. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos y ya no podía más. Los abrí. Malfoy me seguía mirando con esos ojos grises que me enloquecían… que me empezaron a enloquecer inesperadamente ese día, y que sin duda me seguirían enloqueciendo por el resto de mi vida. Quitó su sonrisa arrogante y se puso serio. Entreabrió su boca dejándome apreciar mejor sus labios, delgados pero carnosos… apetitosos. Me puse nerviosa. No sabía como escapar, pero… ¡no quería huir de ahí! Quería quedarme con el… en la oscuridad de la noche _¡Granger! ¡Deja esos pensamientos grotescos y aléjate de ahí! ¡_No! No me voy a ir. Me le fui acercando a Malfoy, lenta, tímidamente. El se acercó más, aproximándose a mi oreja.

-El acercamiento que tuvimos solo me dejó con mas ganas –me dijo susurrando- ¿Tu que dices? ¿Cómo te dejó? ¿Asustada? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Ansiosa?

Mi respiración fue incrementando. Malfoy dejó mi oreja para pasar a mi boca. Se fue acercando tan despacio, tan peligrosamente. Su cabello platinado caía desarregladamente sobre su cara. ¡¿Por qué el, Dios mío?! Su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía. Pasé mi mano por su nuca, acariciando su cabello, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos. Rocé mis labios con los de él, quien trató de retenerlos, pero yo no podía… no con el. Me separé bruscamente, le quité su brazo de la puerta, y huí, como una cobarde… pero no lo podía permitir. Con el no.

_PDV Malfoy_

¡Maldita seas, Hermione Granger! Tú vas a estar en mis sueños, en mi vida. Tú te acabas de adueñar de mi alma, de mi cuerpo. Tú has hecho que mi mundo gire. Tú te pusiste en mi camino como una bendición prohibida. Tú eres la respuesta de mis imploraciones. Tú me has dado una esperanza en esta vida miserable. Te amo y nunca pensé decirlo. Te amo a pesar de tu linaje. Te amo a pesar de tus amigos. Te amo a pesar de ser el cerebrito. Te amo, Granger, te amo.

_PDV Hermy_

¡Estúpida! ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué ha sido eso que acabas de hacer? Me dirigía corriendo al castillo, sin mirar atrás. Subí la escalinata y me dirigí al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus lugares. Fui a mi mesa, y Harry y Ron miraban ansiosos a la mesa de profesores, cada quien con la servilleta en el regazo, y un tenedor y un cuchillo en las manos. Me senté temblando y lo único que obtuve fue que los que se decían mis amigos ¬¬ se me quedaran viendo con preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucede Herms? –esta vez fue Harry quien habló. Su voz era como un regalo del cielo en esos momentos- Te noto nerviosa.

-Si, bueno –respondí mirando alrededor- estoy algo ansiosa por el inicio del banquete. De seguro es eso.

¡Ay Harry! Si supieras… si supieras que estoy obsesionada de tu peor enemigo. Pero bueno… ¿en dónde estás? Mis ojos recorren desesperadamente el lugar. Ni un rastro de ti. Ni uno.

-¡Draquito! –grita una voz. Me levanto de mi asiento y empiezo a buscar el lugar de procedencia de esa melosa y chillona voz. Uh… es Melanie, de nuevo. Llega corriendo hacia ti y salta a tus brazos. Siento como si millones de cuchillos se clavasen en mi corazón. Tú ni siquiera respondes a las manoseadas que te da. ¿Estas buscando algo? ¿Por qué tus ojos se mueven inquietantemente? De repente, te detienes y me miras. Me encontraste supongo. ¿Pero a qué va todo eso? Sonríes sensualmente y me guiñas el ojo. ¡Dios mío, qué guapo eres! Te desprendes de esa sanguijuela inmunda y asquerosa y te diriges a tu mesa. Tus amigos empiezan a platicar contigo y tu mirada ya no se vuele a fijar en mí. Eso duele, ¿sabías? Pero bueno, desde un principio sospeché que estabas jugando conmigo. Así que me trato de olvidar de todo y comienzo a platicar con Harry, interrumpida varias veces por los sonidos del estómago de Ron, que por cierto eran algo desagradables ¬¬. Dumbledore hizo repicar su copa para llamar la atención.

-Bueno, como siempre es agradable tener a alumnos nuevos –dijo dirigiéndose a los niños de primer año- Espero que sea de su total agrado la escuela, ya que estarán 7 años siendo enseñados por maestros algo psicópatas, neuróticos, malvados y un tanto histéricos –risas. Casi todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a Snape y a la prof. Trelawney-. Entre otras noticias, el sombrero seleccionador ha decidido hacer unos cambios –todos respiramos como si nos hubieran dicho que Snape sería el director de la escuela- Y hay algunos alumnos que necesitan ser reemplazados. Éstos son:

-Melanie Wright, de Slytherin a Hufflepuff

-Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff a Ravenclaw

-Pansy Parkinson, de Slytherin a Gryffindor

-Cormac McLaggen, de Gryffindor a Slytherin

-Joham Fine, de Ravenclaw a Gryffindor

-Paul Shiffield, de Hufflepuff a Gryffindor

-Amber Waterfall, de Gryffindor a Ravenclaw

-Bueno, -dijo Dumbledore mientras yo y mis amigos respirábamos aliviados- estos cambios se han hecho de acuerdo a su desempeño a lo largo de su estancia en esta institución. No quiero oír una sola queja, ya que esto solo ocasionará una suspensión indefinida. Ahora les pido a los que nombré anteriormente que se cambien a sus respectivos lugares. Sus nuevas túnicas están en sus habitaciones. Eso es todo. Disfruten el banquete… y no me odien.

Todos los que Dumbledore había nombrado se levantaron de la mesa. Melanie estaba histérica y se aferraba a un aterrado Draco. Con expresión de asco, le hizo unas señas a Goyle y éste lo liberó de esa apestosa garrapata. _¿Qué se tiene que meter con mi Draquito? Bueno… no es mío… ¡pero de todas formas! ¡Nadie le da derecho!_ Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la aparición de la comida. Los montones de papatas asadas, piernas de pollo doradas y jugosas, las jarras de jugo de calabaza, todo estaba perfecto. Ron y Harry se lanzaron al ataque brutalmente. Yo reía mientras me servia una pata de pollo con papatas y arroz. Todo estaba delicioso. Al terminar, pasteles de chocolate, calderos, empanadas, helados, palitos de regaliz, sorbetes de limón y miles de ranas de chocolate aparecieron en las mesas dejando atrás a la comida.

-¿Cómo puedes comer cuando te tragaste 20 piezas de pollo? –le pregunté a Ron con cierto asco mientras éste engullía un pedazote de pastel de chocolate con nueces.

-Faah! fah fehs… fodo ef wefhtión de fanafh!! –Al parecer tenía una expresión de asco enorme en mi cara porque Ron tragó y me tradujo- Todo es cuestión de ganas Hermy… aparte un jugador de quidditch tiene que estar bien alimentado. ¿No crees Harry?

-Si Ron, pero me salpicaste de chocolate –dijo algo asqueado-. Tú comes en exceso. Tienes que aprender a controlarte. ¡Si sigues comiendo de ese modo nunca podrás superar mi cuerpo! –al decir esto puso una cara de orgullo. La verdad es que no creo que nadie pueda alcanzar ese cuerpo tan esculpido… la baba se me chorreaba de tan solo imaginarlo. Pero por mas que quisiera, el es solamente mi amigo, aunque he sentido algo en mi estómago cuando me toca.

-Harry, no exageres –le dije- No tienes un cuerpazo _¡Qué mentirosa eres! _Además, Ronnie esta muy bien… está más que bien.

Ron se atragantó y empezó a toser y a salpicar a Harry de polvorón. Sus orejas y su cara se volvieron coloradas y parecía que se iba a hundir. Harry por su parte, estaba ofendido:

-Luego no te abofetees, ¿me oyes? Porque ni así obtendrás mi cuerpo.

Me sonrojé un poco, pero gracias al cielo, Dumbledore nos mandó a dormir. Al momento de salir por el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall me llamó:

-Srita. Granger –hablaba con voz entrecortada, como si estuviera cansada- hágame el favor de subir y esperarme en la sala de profesores. El señor Malfoy está dirigiéndose para allí ahora mismo –el nombre de Malfoy sonó en mis oídos como algo glorioso-. Encuéntrese con él y espérenme. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar con Peeves.

Al decir esto adquirió una expresión de furia y salió con paso decidido. Pero me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Solos? Bueno, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer… y si me sale mal entonces no se que podría funcionar. Ron y Harry me llamaron:

-Vamos Herms, si no sales te vas a quedar encerrada ahí.

-Luego los alcanzo, chicos –les dije- La profesora McGonagall quiere que me reúna con ella en la sala de profesores.

Ron me vio con suspicacia, pero al final ellos dos subieron hacia la sala común. Me quedé parada donde estaba, pensando. _Es por tu bien Hermy, si no lo haces no te lo podrás sacar de la cabeza. _Me dirigí hacia allí y al llegar la esquina, me detuve para hacerme unos cambios. Me levanté la falda hasta media pierna, me saqué la blusa y la abrí un poco dejando a la vista mi sostén negro. Solté mi cabello y me saqué el fleco de lado. Respiré profundamente y entré a la sala. Malfoy ya estaba ahí, sentado en una silla con los pies en la mesa. Al verme, se lavantó rápidamente. Me examinó con su mirada. Sentí un chorro de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, y se concentró en la parte inferior de mi estómago. Malfoy entornó sus grises ojos, y una sonrisa casi sexual apareció en su cara.

-¡Pero bueno Granger! –dijo al final- Si me hubieran dicho que vendrías así, habría venido en ropa interior.

Mi mente plasmó en mi cerebro una imagen de Malfoy solamente en boxers, y ya estaba a punto de quitárselos cuando me interrumpió:

-¿En qué piensas? –me dijo con extraña voz.

-En nada… ehm… ¿te dijo McGonagall cuánto iba a tradar?

-Pues me dijo que iba tardar bastante… -dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente- Supongo que tenemos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? –pregunté haciéndome a la loca, pero acercándome igualmente- Quiero hacer algo divertido.

-Para eso estoy aquí, Granger –me dijo con lujuriosa voz- Para satisfacerte en todo lo que quieras.

Agarró mi cintura con fuerza y me encerró en la pared. Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por unos momentos. Ya no aguantaba más. Lo deseaba, maldita sea. Mis manos agarraron los costados de su cadera y lo pegué a mí. Parecía que iba a explotar; ¡el igual me necesitaba, el igual me deseaba! Su cara estaba ya tan cerca de la mía y abrió su boca, tratando de besarme. Con su lengua recorrió mis labios haciéndome temblar, pero no iba a permitir que el tomara el control. Mordí su labio inferior con delicadeza, y pronto Malfoy dejó mis caderas y agarró mi rostro. Su boca se fundió con la mía en un apasionado beso, sus labios aprisionándome con fiereza. De pronto, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué bien se sentía! Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca y empezó a recorrerla parte por parte. Sentí como si hubiera ingerido éxtasis líquido en cantidades. Levanté mi pierna y aprisioné con ella su cuerpo. Gimió y la recorrió con sus manos mientras con la otra desabrochaba mi blusa. Se deshizo rápidamente de ella y empezó a buscar el broche del sujetador. Pero no quería hacérselo tan fácil. Le quité las manos de ahí y las coloqué en mis caderas. El no se quejó, pero profundizó más el beso. Mis manos empezaron a bajar el cierre de su pantalón haciendo que su respiración se hiciera mas intensa. Desabroché el botón y la cara de alivio que puso Malfoy me hizo suponer que lo había estado deseando desde hace rato. Para la desgracia de ambos, unos gritos se empezaron a escuchar en el pasillo.

-¡ES EL COLMO! –exclamaba la profesora McGonagall- ¡PEEVES HA AURRINADO LA SALA DE TROFEOS! ¡ESTOY HARTA!

Rápidamente, Malfoy y yo nos separamos y empezamos a arreglarnos la ropa y a peinarnos. Nos sentamos completamente separados y McGonagall entró la sala junto con Filch. Estaba tan enfurecida que tenía los pómulos hundidos.

-Bueno alumnos –dijo ella- No les haré perder mas el tiempo. Supongo que se han aburrido por el rato que les dejé esperando.

Sonreí con malicia y nos dirigimos miradas de complicidad.

-El fin de esta reunión es para informarles que deberán compartir la torre de premios Anuales -¡Por Dios! Querrá decir la torre de premios Sexuales porque ahí habrá diversión. Malfoy me miró con lujuria. –Al principio no queríamos ponerlos juntos porque destruirían el lugar- dijo algo consternada. De hecho si lo vamos a destruir ¡muajaja! –Pero el profesor Dumbledore no estuvo de acuerdo. Dijo que ustedes dos se las deberán arreglar solitos y la verdad eso espero. La contraseña es "le divin". En fin –suspiró- es todo. Srita Granger, hágame el favor de ir a la torre de Gryffindor a reportarse, ya que sus amigos, los señores Potter y Weasley me han estado bombardeando con preguntas acerca de su paradero, y con esta migraña solo les pude contestar una sarta de maldiciones. Y ud. Malfoy, vaya a tranquilizar a la srita. Wright, está un tanto histérica. Yo y el señor Filch tenemos que hablar acerca del destino de Peeves.

Malfoy y yo salimos de aquella sala y me dirigí rápidamente a mi torre, no sin antes voltear a ver a aquel hombre que acababa de poseer mi cuerpo como nunca. Era tan bello. Al llegar a la sala, descubrí algo: no sabía la contraseña. Ya me estaba insultando a mi misma cuando Harry salió del retrato.

-¡Hermione! –me dijo, abrazándome. Sentí como mi estómago se volcaba inesperadamente.- ¿Porqué tardabas tanto? ¿Estás bien?

-Si Harry, estoy muy bien –dije, mientras nos separábamos-. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que venga porque uds. dos la han estado interrogando acerca de mí.

-Bueno, más bién yo –dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco. ¡Ha estado preguntando por mí! ¡Qué lindo!- Ron se ha quedado dormido, y bueno… yo no podía dormir y bajé a esperarte… pero como te tardabas decidí salir.

-No quería que te preocuparas tanto Harry –respondí tímidamente.

Entramos a la sala común. Me senté junto al fuego. Armé todo el valor que pude y se lo solté:

-Malfoy y yo debemos compartir torre.

Harry puso una expresión de terror y desilusión y se me acercó rapidamente.

-Herms, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites estaré ahí para defenderte –dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Sus ojos azules se volvían grises debido al fuego, y la mirada de Draco Malfoy se me venía a la mente. Sin embargo, no pude dejar de notar cierta agitación en mí por Harry.- Si ese desgraciado te hace algo, te juro que lo pagará con su vida.

Me reí sarcásticamente. Le dije un "Estaré bien" algo silencioso y subí a mi habitación. Recogí mis cosas y bajé otra vez. Harry estaba en el sillón en el que yo me había sentado antes. Y sin un adiós pero si una mirada de tristeza, se levantó y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a su habitación. Suspiré. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la torre. Para mi sorpresa, Malfoy estaba fuera de ella, enfurruñado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entras? –dije mirando hacia una magnífica pintura que había sobre la pared. Era el castillo de Hogwarts con un cielo escarchado. De pronto, apareció un bello centauro, tan blanco como la nieve.

-El señorito no ha dicho bien la contraseña –respondió tranquilamente.

-Le divine –dije casi profesionalmente. Había tomado cursos de francés desde que tenía 8 años.

-Correcto –dijo el centauro.

Nos dejó entrar y aquella torre parecía un palacio. Los sillones eran negros, de piel, y el tapizado era café con detalles negros. La chimenea estaba a todo fuego, y las cortinas, al igual negras, estaban abiertas dejando a la vista el lago. Se dividía en dos largos pasillos, los cuales conducían a las habitaciones. Había un pasillo negro y uno marrón. Me dirigí al marrón.

-Yo escojo este –le dije.

-Bueno, esta bién –dijo el acercándose al negro.- Me gusta mas éste color.

Malfoy asentó sus cosas ahí y se aproximó a mí.

-Me parece que dejamos algo pendiente en la sala de profesores, ¿no crees leoncita? –dijo el acariciando mis bucles marrones. ¡Ahh! ¡Me encanta!

-No Malfoy, para mí todo está terminado –dije con dureza, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de ganas de llevarlo a mi cama.

Me encaminé a mi habitación sin mirar atrás. El pasillo estaba tapizado de fotografías de los que supuse que eran premios anuales. En las paredes habían antorchas que iluminaban el camino. Llegué a la puerta. Era de roble y tenía detalles grabados. La abrí y entré. ¡La habitación era gigantesca! En medio estaba la cama, café chocolate con negro, un montón de almohadas se apilaban en ella. A un lado, el tocador se alzaba majestuosamente, y el espejo, tan alto que llegaba hasta el techo, mostraba ahora mi reflejo asombrado. Encima del tocador se encontraban peines de oro, fragancias francesas y una cesta de flores doradas. El piso era una alfombra café con bordes negros que se veía carísima. Entré al baño y éste era de mármol negro y café. Una tina se encontraba allí, y era lo suficientemente grande como para que 10 réplicas de Goyle cupieran cómodamente. Estaba tan abobada que no me había dado cuenta de que me picaban los ojos. Tomé un rápido baño y me puse mi pijama: Un camisón transparente negro y unos panties a juego (solo que no eran transparentes XD). Me metí a la cama, y en mi mente pasaban un montón de dudas acerca de dos personas: Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo y nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo. Con estos pensamientos, mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo e iquietante sueño.

**Bueno, éste ha sido el final del cap. Como habrán visto, cambié un poco mi forma de escribir, ya que ambos DrHr están experimentando sensaciones un poco mas romanticonas, claro que Draco no se va a rebajar. Bueno, ya sea pa lechugazos, críticas o lo que sea, pues dejen rws pk eso ayuda mucho a un escritor;) **

**Con Cariño**

**диiiuuм**


	3. Learning to Smoke your Breath

**Holaaa!!**

**Bueno, ya se que me tardé siglos en actualizar, pero bueno… perdónenme hhehehe… tenía exámenes (ordinarios-parciales), y tenía que matarme estudiando porque si no... adiós MSN e Internet… y eso no lo puedo permitir… jajaja. Afortunadamente, pasé todas y aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo a su gusto.**

**Estoy feliz por que ya tengo mi propia sesión… y ya no tengo que darle lata a la rosquita envinada, quien me subía todos los chaps a su sesión. ¡Gracias, baby! I love you… hehe…**

**Bueno, hablando de los chaps, hasta ahora Draco siente que esta obsesionado con Hermy, pero se va a dar cuenta que es mas que una obsesión, y solo utiliza su Sr. Frio para "evitar" esos sentimientos. Hermy, por el otro lado, se siente utilizada por Draco, y pues obviamente a ninguna mujer le gusta ser utilizada… a nosotras nos gusta UTILIZAR ) Peeeeeero (porque en toda historia debe haber un "pero"), Harry está tomando lugar en la escena, y como está rebueno el papacito, pues Hermy se empieza a fijar en él (a todos los/las que odian HP/HG sorry hehehe) y su cabeza se vuelve un lío… Ahh, ¿a quienes de nosotros no nos ha pasado eso? Bueno, bueno… si sigo, les voy a poner todo el chap. aquí y pues no se puede jejejeje nn**

**Y aquí están todos los RWS que me escribieron! **

**-silviota: ¡gracias! eso era lo que planeaba hacer… poner a Hermy a escoger entre dos papasotes hehehe… ¡gracias por leer!**

**-bichigangan: hahaha… pues igual gracias por RWing… y por lo del Lemon, hasta ahora es "intento"… pero pues irá mejorando y te prometo poner uno muy, muy bueno hahaha**

**-Thelmita: ashh prima!! hehe ntc primita!! gracias por seguir leyendo!! te prometo seguir con mi fase de escribidora!! jejeje**

**-katekena: hey! gracias por decirme loca, pero no eres la primera hahaha… y pues que malhablada!! como puedes insultar!!?? hehehe O) hay que ser niñas buenas!! jajaja gracias por RWing, y pss este está un poquito mas largo!! a ver como queda haha**

**-Oromalfoy: ¡Gracias! espero que te guste esteeee!! fingerscrossed y los momentos apasionados de Draco y Hermy… pues en este fic van a sobrar hahaha**

**-Constanza: ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado! ojala y sigas leyendo jejeje**

**-Sheila Malfoy Granger: ¡¡hola!! Gracias por el RW, que bueno que el ff te haya hecho pasar un buen rato! y pues aquí esta el 3rd chap hahaha**

**-Galletaa: me gusta tu nombre de usuario x)… Muy creativo hahaha.. pss gracias por el RW, y respecto a tus dudas, aquí están las respuestas hehe**

**a) según el diccionario de la Lengua española x), "Pubertad, puberto: Época de la vida en que comienzan a manifestarse los caracteres de la madurez sexual", o sea que todavía no llega a la adolescencia y que es un niñito todavía.**

**b) Pues en LV no he pensado mucho, pero te prometo que pronto tendré una respuesta a tu duda ok?**

**Espero que tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas n.n**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Aquí esta el siguiente chap. **

**R&R!!**

**Chap 3: Learning to Smoke your Breath**

A la mañana siguiente, al abrir mis ojos, sentí que era demasiando temprano. Miré el reloj que estaba en la mesilla. De hecho, era demasiado temprano. Eran las 7:30, ¡y era sábado! Me di la vuelta, maldiciendo. Traté de dormirme otra vez, pero una vez despierta, con Malfoy y Harry en mi cabeza, fue imposible. Me levanté de la cama, frotándome los ojos. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia agradecía que fuera sábado y que no hubiera clases. Como era fin de semana, Dumbledore nos permitió usar ropa casual, así que me pasaría 30 horas en mi armario buscando el conjunto ideal. Después de mucho pensar, decidí optar por unos pantalones añejos deslavados, una blusa de tirantes verde azulado con un grabado blanco y unas chanclas de plataforma blancas. Me miré en el espejo y como siempre mi cabello estaba esponjadísimo. Echando pestes, me eché todo el bote de crema alisadora y gracias al cielo dio resultado. Siempre resultaba. Me lo desenredé y me saqué mi fleco de lado… como me gustaba . Bajé a la sala Común (n/a: o sea de la Torre de Premios Anuales) y me llevé una sorpresa: Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero, con una taza de café humeante asentada en la mesa, un cigarro en la mano y leyendo el Profeta. Mi mente pervertidora, siendo tan temprano, no pudo dejar de notar que el Draquito tenía lo suyo. Tenía unos pantalones negros que parecían bastante caros, una camisa de vestir color gris oscuro con rayas blancas, zapatos negros y ese cabello… tan desarreglado cayéndole de lleno en la cara. Me hubiera quedado allí para observarle como idiotizada, pero preferí ir a llenar mi taza de café, para despertarme un poco. Malfoy me observó unos momentos y después regresó su atención al periódico. Suspiré un tanto desilusionada. Al parecer lo que pasó ayer no significó nada para el, y eso me dolió un poco. Me apoyé en la pared que quedaba a un lado de él agarrando la taza con las dos manos. Quise sacarle conversación. Creo que fue una de las peores cosas que haya hecho:

-¡Vaya! –le dije, soplando mi café para quitarle lo hirviendo- No sabía que eras tan maleducado. Ni buenos días dices.

-Buenas… -dijo el, aburrido.

-¡Uhh! Que humor… -le di un sorbo al café. Estaba asqueroso. -¡¿Qué es esta porquería, Malfoy?! –dije asqueada.

Malfoy dobló el periódico y me dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

-Es café negro –dijo como si fuera la mujer mas ignorante del mundo, dándole una calada a su Marlboro Rojo… Esperen… ¿Draco Malfoy fumando de una marca muggle? Eso si era extraño- No me gusta lo dulce. Me empalaga.

-Pues tienes gustos raros –murmuré, poniéndole dos sobrecitos de Splenda(azúcar baja en calorías) que yo había traído del mundo Muggle- ¿Por qué fumas tan temprano? Ni siquiera has desayunado.

Creo que hablé de más, porque Malfoy aporreó el periódico, se levantó y se fue acercando a mí con una mirada asesina.

-Mira, Granger –dijo apuntándome con el dedo. Quise retroceder pero me encontré con una repisa.- Deja de estarme diciendo lo que tengo que hacer. Me enfermas, ¿no lo entiendes? Sólo eres una rata de biblioteca que se cree con el derecho de mangonear a los demás. O te alejas de mí, o me veré obligado a hacerte la vida imposible, así que vete comportando. –al decir esto, hizo un ademán como de querer sujetarme, pero al parecer se arrepintió. Había quedado tan cerca de mí que podía oler el tabaco y alquitrán de su cigarro. Sus ojos mostraban una furia infinita y me arrepentí de haberle siquiera hablado.

Malfoy se alejó de mí bruscamente, con el cigarro en la boca. Exhaló el humo y me observó unos momentos. Sus grandes ojos se entornaron, y sonriendo con burla, aplastó el pitillo en el cenicero y salió de la sala negando con la cabeza. Yo me quedé parada ahí como una mensa, con las lágrimas resbalando en mis mejillas. Sentía tanta furia que mis puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, clavándome las uñas en las palmas. Que estúpida me sentí. Obviamente Malfoy solo me había usado, y lo que pasó en la sala de Profesores había sido solamente una prueba, una prueba que al parecer no pasé. Me sentí tan molesta, tan desilusionada; mi plan había fallado. Solo había logrado que ese imbécil pedazo de caca se clavara más en mi corazón (n/a: ch! que cursii!!) Me sequé las lágrimas y decidí que si Malfoy me iba a tratar como basura, yo igual lo trataría así. Con este nuevo plan, salí de la Torre y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando alguien chocó conmigo (por segunda vez ¬¬). Esta vez, un moreno con ojos verdes estaba parado enfrente de mí, frotándose el pecho. Harry tenía unos jeans de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta blanca con detalles negros… ¡se veía muy bien! Sentí como una agitación nacía en mi vientre. Me tenía que disculpar con él por la grosera forma en la que comporté con el ayer, pero ahora no podía… me daba miedito, y aparte estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

-Buenos días, pequeña –dijo esa hermosura sonriendo coquetamente. ¿Pequeña? Dios mío, me desmayaré en este instante. -¿Cómo es que andas tan madrugadora? ¡Es fin de semana! Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Si bueno –dije nerviosamente- Lo que pasa es que tuve una pesadilla… -¡que farola eres Hermione Granger!- y… pues… este… no pude volver a dormir.

-¿Una pesadilla? –Preguntó Harry con preocupada voz- ¿Y estás bien?

-Muy bien Harry, no te preocupes –Era ahora o nunca- Oye Harry, me quiero dis…

Pero él alzó una mano, interrumpiéndome.

-No Hermy –dijo, adoptando una mirada de ternura. Era increíble como sus ojos podían expresar tantas emociones-. La verdad es que tú no tienes que disculparte de nada. Debí suponer que estabas un poco alterada, ya que la noticia de que compartirías torre con Malfoy… pues digamos que no es algo placentero, así que por favor, ni lo menciones.

Le sonreí apenada y asentí. Los colores se me subieron a la cara, Harry me pasó un brazo por los hombros y con un "¿Vamos a desayunar?" nos dirigimos al Gran comedor.

-¡Ah, por cierto! –dijo el en el momento en el que pasábamos por la sala de profesores. Un recuerdo se me vino a la mente. Sacudí la cabeza para quitármelo-. Ayer en la noche terminé con Ginny… Ron estuvo de acuerdo y el igual le dijo sus verdades. La verdad es que a mi ya no me importa nada esa tipa. Me da igual.

Al oír esto, la felicidad que Malfoy había desaparecido esa mañana volvió a renacer en mí. ¡Que buena noticia! Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y unas cuantas muchachas de 4° año se le quedaban viendo a Harry con ojos coquetos, y a mi una que otra con envidia. Pero no me importó; al contrario, lo abracé por la cintura fuertemente y entramos así, abrazaditos al Gran Comedor. Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando unos ojos fríos como el hielo toparon con los míos. Draco Malfoy bufó y se giró para seguir platicando con Zabini. A mi casi se me rompe el corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Me dibujé una sonrisa radiante en la cara y Harry y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Ron ya estaba ahí, con 15 hot-cakes, 4 panes dulces, 1 vaso de jugo de naranja y un pastel de manzana. La Ginny estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, platicando con Zacharias. Al vernos a Harry y a mí, nos dirigió una mirada envenenada, pero solo consiguió que él y yo nos abrazáramos aún más y, riendo, nos sentamos al lado de Ronnie.

-¡Buenos días glotón! –dije con alegría, mientras me servía un poco de huevo.

-Huefnosf fdifasf –respondió el pringándome de su comida ¬¬ - Fafri, ¿fme fafsaf ufna ferfuifefta?

-Si Ron, aquí tienes –dijo Harry tendiéndole una servilleta. Yo estaba atónita. No había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que Ronald había dicho, pero al parecer Harry si.

-¿Có… como… como es que…? –trataba de preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no salían. Harry sonrió.

-Verás, llevo 6 años conviviendo con Ron, y lo conozco bastante, así que no se me hizo muy difícil.

Ya le iba a contestar cuando una voz gritó un "¡¡¡Hermione!!!" lo suficientemente alto para que las lechuzas que estaban con sus dueños volaran espantadas a la lechucería. Mi querida prima, Rosamund Wilson, se acercaba a mí corriendo con los brazos abiertos y con un George bastante gruñón detrás de ella.

-¡Prima querida! –Dijo ella abrazándome y besándome los dos cachetes con 10 besos en cada uno- ¿Cómo estás, Hermy? No te vi en el tren.

-Oh, lo siento Ros (n/a: está muy largo su nombre u.u') –dije apenada- lo que pasa es que tuve que ver unas cosas de los premios anuales con Dr... Malfoy.

-Ah, bueno, pensé que te habías olvidado de tu prima favorita ¬¬

-¡Cómo crees sanguijuela! ¡Si eres mi mejor amiga! –le contesté abrazándola con fuerza.

-Oye no te conté –dijo con pícara voz- pero aquí el señor George y yo ya somos novios.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Felicidades! –dije algo sorprendida. Al ver la cara de George supe que eso no iba en serio, ya que éste le andaba mirando el trasero a las tipas que pasaban a su lado. Por el contrario, Fred, que acababa de entrar al comedor, al ver a Ros y a George dándose un beso apasionadísimo, puso una cara de dolor, de tristeza. Respiró profundo y se acercó a donde estábamos nosotros. La verdad no sabía que decir, pues lo que acababa de ver era algo muy perturbador. Quise despejar mi mente, y con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca, me disculpé y me dirigí a la salida. Al estarme alejando, sentí una mirada clavada en mi nuca y al voltear, me encontré con que Harry se había levantado de su asiento y me observaba salir. Le sonreí con una amplia sonrisa y éste me la contestó no solo con la boca, si no que también con los ojos. Estábamos embelesados cuando una gruesa y conocida voz dijo:

-Fíjate por donde vas, Granger.

Resulta que había estado por tropezar (soy mas distraída, y sobre todo si estoy viendo a la belleza de Potter XD) con Malfoy, y al darme cuenta de ello, me detuve instantáneamente y le dirigí la mirada mas amenazadora y fría posible. Pero había algo extraño en el… ya no me miraba fríamente, ahora era algo así como serio, con un toque de lujuria, y poco a poco mi fase de fortaleza valió sorbete y ni me dí cuenta cuando Malfoy me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta un armario de escobas. Estaba perdida, y eso me encantaba… me encantaba perderme en él, aunque sea solo una vez mas…

_PDVM_

Tenía que tratarla así, tan cruelmente, mi dignidad, mi orgullo y mi reputación estaban ante todo. A pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude dejar de soñar con esa melena castaña, tan espesa que mis dedos se hundían en ella. Soñé que mis labios probaban un pedazo del cielo, probaban los suyos, y era tan inquietante y tan erótico que me desperté cuando aún estaba oscuro. Me la tenía que sacar de la cabeza, y simplemente era imposible. No pensé que mi plan de insinuármele podría fallar, pero es que hubieran visto como llegó vestida… lo único que quería hacer era arrancarle la ropa, pieza por pieza, besarle la piel… pero no podía. Me di por vencido y me cambié. Bajé a la sala común y me preparé un café, algo cargado. Saqué mis cigarros muggles… claro que mi padre no lo sabe… se muere si fumo algo muggle, pero aquellos tabacos estaban exquisitos. Lo encendí y empecé a leer el periódico. De pronto, Granger sale de su habitación tan despampanante y bella… la miro con indiferencia, la trato mal, le grito, le digo "rata de biblioteca"… solo observo como sus lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas. Me dan unas ganas de limpiárselas, de decirle que no soy lo que parezco… pero no puedo. Mi ego está tan alimentado que incluso me retiro de ahí con una mirada bufona, sin dirigirle otra palabra. Me encamino hacia el Gran comedor y justo cuando me empecé a servir huevo, Blaise, mi mejor amigo, se sienta al lado de mí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Draco Malfoy? –dijo el con preocupada voz mientras se servía tostadas- Tienes una cara horrible.

-Si, bueno… no pude dormir bien anoche –dije sirviéndome jugo de calabaza. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema. Más al rato le diría. De todas formas, el siempre se enteraba de todo.

Al parecer Zabini se lo creyó y no dijo nada más. ¡Qué bueno que Pansy se había ido a Gryffindor! Ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía algo. Pero bueno… oí una risa familiar en la entrada del Gran Comedor… Granger… ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo ella con el imbécil de Potter? Me volteó a ver, y en ese momento supe que tenía que hacer algo, algo para que no me olvidara. La tenía que tener otra vez, pero esta vez sin interrupciones… mi fase de "Sr. Frío" encarnó en mí una vez más, y aunque ella estaba sonriendo, no pude dejar de notar un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Eso me confundió demasiado, pero me volteé para seguir platicando con Zabini y con Goyle. Tenía que hacerlo, por mi propio bien. Así que me levanté y salí del comedor a esperarla. Me asomé y vi que Potter le sonreía estúpidamente y ella, desgraciadamente, le devolvía la estúpida sonrisa. ¡Ja! Ahora va a saber que es lo bueno. En el momento en que ella iba a tropezar conmigo, le hablé para que se fijara. Me vió con una expresión de odio, pero eso solo hacía que se viera mas bella, y la verdad me encendía cada vez más. De pronto, ví como ella dejaba esa mirada, y volvía a ser tan débil, tan dependiente. Y el momento que estaba esperando había llegado, gracias a Dios había llegado. La tomé del brazo y, dada mi fama de Don Juan, me sabía todos y cada uno de los escondites para momentos de cachondez. Me hubiera esmerado un poco, y hasta la podía haber llevado a mi habitación, porque esa mujer no se merecía cualquier lado, pero estaba tan ansioso, que la metí al primer armario de escobas que encontré. Cerré la puerta con un hechizo y le puse también uno silenciador, para que nadie nos interrumpa. Empujé a Granger hacia la pared haciendo que unas cuantas cubetas se cayeran, pero la verdad no me importó. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento es tener a esa mujer, besarla, tocarla, satisfacerla, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. La arrinconé y estando casi a oscuras nuestro contacto visual estaba limitado. Pero ¿qué mejor lenguaje que el lenguaje corporal? Así que me pegué a ella como dos polos opuestos y dejé que sintiera mi emoción. Al parecer, si lo sintió, porque cerró con fuerza los ojos y entreabrió su carnosa boca dejando salir una exhalación que hizo que mi nuca se erizara. Nunca me había sentido de ese modo. Estaba tan ansioso por poseerla, así que le puse mis manos en su delicada cintura, dejándome llevar por su delicioso aroma a vainilla. Era extraño. Por primera vez lo dulce no me empalagaba, y eso significaba algo, pero era algo que yo quería evitar… pero no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Le alcé la barbilla con mis dedos, haciendo que su boca quedara a la misma altura que la mía. Era el momento. Mi boca desesperadamente atrapó sus suaves labios con un apasionado beso. Ella, gracias al cielo, respondió. De pronto, su juguetona lengua se empezó a abrir paso y yo lo accedí. Siempre me excitaba que las mujeres se pusieran salvajes. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo la estrujé con más fuerza todavía. La calentura se apoderó de nosotros y me fui encargando de desabrocharle el pantalón, haciendo ella lo mismo con el mío. Dobló su cuello hacia a un lado y empecé a besarlo con ahínco. Mientras mis manos acariciaban con fiereza sus formados y exquisitos glúteos, ella empezaba a jugar con mi zona erógena. .Le comencé a bajar los tirantes de su blusa, y ella me desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa. Su sostén strapple pronto despareció de su cuerpo al igual que mi camisa. Ella enredó sus torneadas piernas en mi cintura, la levanté del piso y la asenté en una saltadura que había en la pared, pero nuestras bocas no se separaron, y nuestras lenguas seguían enredadas, jugando su propio juego. Una vez sentada, mi cuerpo se empezó a mover pero no hubo penetración. Todavía no sabía si ella estaba lista. Mis manos abrieron sus delicadas piernas y comencé a jugar su intimidad, lo que provocó que jalara mi pelo con fuerza y gimiera levemente. Su cuerpo empezó a arquearse y los gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes. Empezamos a sudar descontroladamente… ¡Qué bien se sentía! Nuestras caras con expresiones de éxtasis, nuestros cuerpos sudando, tan resbaladizos, tan calientes. Comencé a jugar sus senos, acariciándolos, apretándolos suavemente. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en la cara de Granger.

-Tus labios, Malfoy –dijo sensualmente- Tus labios.

La complací instantáneamente. Mis labios rodaron hacia sus pechos, pasando por su cuello, por sus hombros. Me gustaba extender un poco el proceso, para ver la cara de urgencia que ponía. Cuando alcancé su busto, comencé besarlos, a morderlos, succionando de vez en cuando sus parados pezones. Su respiración aumentaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Era tan estimulante. Mis manos empezaron a acariciar sus piernas mientras la boca besaba su vientre, bajando poco a poco. De pronto, cerró sus piernas con fuerza. La volteé a ver y le pregunté:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a dejar continuar?

-Todavía no, bribón –dijo ella con voz entrecortada- Aún no.

Me levanté y la besé suavemente en los labios, a lo cual ella contestó acariciando mi espalda. Me hubiera quedado ahí, a empezar de nuevo, pero mi maldito orgullo, mi estúpida prepotencia me decía que me largara de allí, que la dejara por mucho tiempo, para que la próxima vez que nos veamos estuviera tan hambrienta que me permitiría tenerla completita. Y eso era lo que yo quería, tener ese cuerpo, poseerlo por completo. Así que me separé bruscamente de ella y recogí mi camisa. Al momento de que empecé a ponérmela, con triste voz ella me dijo:

-Sólo soy una más, ¿verdad?

Me puse de espaladas a ella, tratando de que su dulce y melodiosa voz no quebrase mi fuerza. Cerré los ojos y lo más fríamente posible le dije:

-Si Granger, sólo eres una más.

¡Qué estúpido soy! Granger no es una mas. No es fácil, no es regalada. Ella no es Wright. Ella no zorrea con todos los hombres que ve. Ella no es empalagosa. Ella no es achocona. Simplemente es especial, pero no podía admitirlo. Sentí a mis espaldas que suspiraba y se levantaba. Me puse mis pantalones y me acomodé el cabello.

-Nos vemos, Granger –dije fríamente.

Salí inmediatamente de aquel lugar. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba hacer algo. Zabini siempre me decía que el Lago era un buen lugar, así que me dirigí hacia allí para meditar un poco. Pero no se suponía que Parkinson vaya ahí. Estaba yo sentado, dejándome acariciar por la brisa, sin distracciones, cuando Pansy se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienes, Draco? –preguntó ella con inocente voz. Siempre sabía lo que me pasaba. Por algo era mi mejor amiga, pero no podía decirle que me había enamorado de una sangre sucia.

-Nada, Parkinson –le respondí groseramente para sacarla de ahí- No me pasa nada.

Pero ni siquiera mi grosería la pudo sacar. Se obstinó a quedarse allí hasta saber lo que me pasaba.

-No soy tonta, Malfoy. Yo sé que algo te pasa y no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes. Así que si me lo dices ahorita, te evitas que yo te esté jodiendo el resto del día. Verás, aún estando en Gryffindor, puedo estar detrás de ti friegue y friegue. Así que tú decides.

En parte, Parkinson tenía razón. Cuando se emperraba en algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo. Y no se merecía que la dejara con la duda, ya que ella me había contado acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el pobretón Weasley. Suspiré un poco; mi mirada quedó perdida en el vacío recordando lo que acababa de vivir, pero pensé que mientras yo lo recordaba, Granger podría estar ahora en la mega depresión. Pansy de pronto tocó mi hombro con una delicadeza asombrosa.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? –dijo ella con dulce voz

-No Pansy, no estoy nada bien –respondí yo con quebrada voz mientras que en mis ojos las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular.

Ella rodeó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y mi cabeza se apoyó en uno de ellos. Mientras acariciaba mi pelo, ella me decía:

-Vamos, Draco. Puedes contármelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Por algo soy tu mejor amiga.

-Verás… es algo complicado de decir –dudé un poco- pero… creo que estoy ena… emhnmorhdo

-¿Estás qué? –preguntó ella, con confundida expresión.

-¡CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO! –grité, haciendo que unas niñas de 2° año me miraran ilusionadas.

-¿CÓMO? –preguntó Pansy asombrada

-¡No me hagas volver a decirlo! –Dije enfadado- Ya fue suficiente.

Pansy me soltó el hombro y con una cara de sorpresa miraba al lago, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos radiantes. Era muy bella, con su cabello azabache y su nariz respingada. Esa nariz era idéntica a la de Granger. Maldita sea, estoy obsesionado con esa mujer.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? –preguntó ella

-Me vas a matar –le dije. La verdad no le quería decir de quién me había enamorado.

-Ay coño Malfoy –dijo algo molesta- Yo te conté que me gustaba Ron, y a pesar de que casi me matas y de que me lavaste la boca con jabón –me empecé a reír. Cuando me lo dijo, sufrí un infarto- te lo conté porque eres mi amigo y confío en ti.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡pero es que me da penita! –dije. Pansy empezó a golpearme a mano cerrada en mi brazo- ¡Ay tu! ¡Salvaje! Espera… ahorita te lo digo… ¡Pansy!... ¡¡Me gusta… me encanta Hermione Granger!!

Pansy dejó de golpearme. Se quedó con un puño en el aire. Tenía en su cara una expresión de incredulidad inmensa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, como platos, y su boca estaba tan abierta, que una mosca cómodamente podría haber entrado. Se la cerré con mi mano, le bajé el brazo, flexioné mis rodillas y las abracé con mis brazos, escondiendo la cabeza. Estaba tan avergonzado. Pero es que del amor nunca he sido un experto. Admito que he tenido mis cosas y me he acostado con casi todas las mujeres de la escuela, pero nunca había sentido esto. Tal vez por eso Pansy estaba tan asombrada.

-Bueno, di algo ¿no? –dije sacando mi cabeza de entre mis brazos.

Pansy me abrazó fuertemente, radiante de felicidad. ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

-¡Ay Draco! Estoy tan feliz por ti –dijo ella, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas- Sabía que cuando te enamoraras iba a ser de alguien especial e inesperado… y quien mejor que Hermione Granger. ¿Y cómo sucedió?

-De la nada –dije sonrosado. Sentía mis mejillas hirviendo.

-¿Y? –dijo ella algo impaciente- ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Ya son novios? ¡Habla Draco!

Me quedé callado. Mi padre me había enseñado a que no le debo rogar a ninguna mujer. Que ellas deben venir por mí. Y esa filosofía había funcionado bastante bien, porque todas me rogaban noches de pasión, y obviamente, haciéndolas sufrir un poco, las complacía. Y si había alguien que me gustara, mi padre me daba unas palizas. El dice que yo nunca me debo enamorar, porque las mujeres son crueles, viles y mentirosas. Que siempre debo casarme por conveniencia, ya sea por el poder o por el dinero. Incluso hizo que Majorie Carson, hija de un amigo suyo, importante miembro de la ley mágica, se hiciera novia mía para que él recibiera beneficios. Me obligó a tener relaciones con ella cuando apenas tenía 14 años. No me quejo la verdad, porque fue excelente; nunca había sentido algo así. Desde entonces lo he estado practicando con cualquiera que esté disponible, pero a los 14 años pensaba todavía en otras cosas. Terminé con aquella piruja de 13 años a las dos semanas. Me quedé bastante traumado ya que aquella niña con la que perdí mi virginidad ya había perdido la suya, así que no quise andar con una putita de quinta Mi padre se enfureció y me dejó inconciente durante 3 días debido a que me dio una paliza en el sótano de la mansión. Tuvo el descaro de llamar a San Mungo después de acomodarme en el jardín. Le dijo al sanador que me había caído del techo de mi casa, y la rabia se acumulaba mientras observaba como ellos dos se burlaban de mí. Mi madre siempre intervenía por mí. Siempre me decía que me debía enamorar de alguien especial, de alguien que hiciera mi mundo girar a 180 km/h; que me pusiera tan nervioso que las palabras no lograran salir de mi boca; que cada vez que mencionaran su nombre mi cara se calentara y mis piernas temblaran. ¡Eso me sucedía! Pero mi estúpido padre… su arte de ocultar sentimientos, de ser frío… eso era lo que más sabía. Me quedé callado, enfurecido. Pansy de pronto entendió.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! –Dijo de pronto encolerizada- Ahora mismo te levantas y vas a hablar con ella. No puede ser que te estés muriendo por Hermione –mi estómago se volcó- y tu jodido ego te esté venciendo. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-¿No entiendes Pansy? No puedo. Mi padre me mataría.

Pansy se levantó del césped bruscamente. Con los ojos rabiosos me dijo:

-Malfoy, de verdad creí que no eras como tu padre. Pensé que eras distinto. ¡Qué pena que tu orgullo le gane al amor! Esa niña vale millones, lo puedo ver. Y hasta puede llegar a ser el amor de tu vida. Pero no, como el señorito Malfoy es tan machista, tan prepotente… Me das pena, Draco, demasiada pena.

Y después de esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí con paso presuroso. "Maldita sea" me dije a mi mismo. Era tan idiota. La iba a perder, y no podía. No quería perder a Granger.

_PVH_

A ver si entiendo esto… acabo de maxi fajar con Draco Malfoy y el imbécil ese se fue como si nada. Ahora si estaba enojada. Pero sus ojos… son tan difíciles de enfrentar. Me encantan. Me visto lentamente, tratando de olvidar sus besos en mi piel. Es tan difícil. Salgo de ese bendito lugar y me dirijo hacia mi refugio: la biblioteca. Pero en el camino, me detienen: mi prima Rosamund me agarra el brazo.

-Hola Ros –dije alegremente

-Hola primita –contestó ella- oye, vamos a mi sala común. Nos vamos a reunir todas las mujeres ahí. ¿Sabías que ya nos llevamos con Parkinson? Es genial esa niña.

-¿De verdad? –le pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Sip. La verdad es que como que nadie se le acercaba porque pues es una Sly, pero nos fuimos llevando con ella y ya es parte del clan.

-¡Dios mío Ros! ¡Que naca eres! Aprende a hablar.

Habíamos llegado a la torre. La Sra. Gorda, con un enorme vestido rosa pálido, estaba como siempre en aquella pintura.

-Hola Srita. Granger –dijo ella con alegre voz- Se le extraña por aquí. He oído al Srito. Potter hablar mucho de usted.

-¿DE VERDAD? digo… -me ruboricé instantáneamente- ¿ah si? Pues me alegro; me debe extrañar jajaja

-Ay Hermy… de eso hablaremos ahora –dijo Ros con sospechosa voz- "Bomboncitos"- dijo ella, haciendo que el retrato se abriera. Extrañaba esa sala, con su tapiz escarlata al igual que los sillones, la chimenea encendida, las mesas de trabajo minuciosamente escoradas. Los estudiantes estaban descansando en los sillones, dejando libres los de Harry y Ron, por supuesto. Aquellos tiempos, donde nos sentábamos para ver las estrellas, o donde yo los regañaba incesantemente por no hacer los deberes. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse, pero las retuve. Ros me agarró por el brazo y me empezó a guiar hasta el dormitorio. Pero antes de que pudiéramos entrar, una voz me llamó desde la entrada de la sala común:

-¡Hermy!

Volteé y vi a Harry y a Ron que estaban entrando a la Sala. Harry tropezó con una silla y se acercó a mí corriendo.

-¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Cómo es que entraste a la Sala? –dijo el con voz entrecortada

-Hola Harry –dije algo sonrojada- Pues entré porque Rosamund me pidió que la acompañara, porque según el "clan" tienen que hablar conmigo, pero no se de qué.

-Ah, bueno –dijo el, con la voz de pronto aguda- Pues… diviértanse.

Ros me jaló hacia la habitación y yo seguía embelesada con Harry, hasta que la puerta se cerró y al voltearme me encontré con el "clan" de Ros: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil, Angela Rohan, Jade Walter y…

-¿Dónde esta Pansy? –preguntó Ros

Jade miró por la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se volteó lentamente.

-Mm… si mis ojos no me mienten –dijo ella con trémula voz- acaba de madrear a Malfoy- "¡Malfoy!" pensé yo… su recuerdo se me vino a la mente. Cerré mis ojos y recordé ese instante glorioso que pasé con el hace unos minutos. Sentí de pronto un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, y mi nuca se erizó completamente. Mis manos de pronto se volvieron insensibles y se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Ese hombre bloqueaba mis movimientos.- ¡Esperen! Pansy parece molesta… se ha levantado… y parece que le está recriminando algo a Malfoy -¿Qué habrá pasado? Ojalá y no sea nada malo- Está entrando al castillo… a lo mejor y ya viene para acá.

Ros se me quedó viendo con una mirada sospechosa… me conocía tan bien. De seguro vió que me puse nerviosa a la mención del nombre de Malfoy, y tal vez empiece a indagar acerca de él. Mm, esperemos que no. Empezamos a platicar animadamente, pero la puerta se abrió y Parkinson entró a la habitación. Me vió con extrañeza, pero con dulzura. Me sentí un poco cohibida, pero le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta. De pronto, Ros habló:

-Estamos reunidas aquí en la habitación de Gryffindor porque creo… y creemos que mi querida prima, Hermione Granger, tiene que despertar y ponerse las pilas –hablaba con voz de circunstancias, y todas me miraban con mirada traviesa, como si supieran algo que yo no.

-A ver, Rosamund Marie Wilson… -dije yo algo curiosa- ¿Qué es eso que me quieres decir? Porque, que yo sepa, las pilas las tengo bien puestas.

-¡Prima! –Dijo ella algo exaltada- ¿Acaso no ves lo que es obvio? Creí que eras la mas inteligente del colegio.

A excepción de Pansy, parecía que todas ya sabían de lo que estaba hablando Ros. Pansy tenía la misma expresión de confusión que yo. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. En este momento, la cara y la voz de Harry en el instante en el que le dije que Ros quería hablar conmigo me hicieron sospechar. Murmuré "Harry" silenciosamente con la esperanza de que nadie pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero me había olvidado que algunas veces, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, con frecuencia enviaba a Ros a espiar a un niño en particular que me gustaba. Podía leer sus labios, podía saber si estaba enamorado de mí. Desgraciadamente, no lo estaba, y me partió el corazón; pero Ros, siendo tan buena prima, le partió otra cosa al niño por haber jugado conmigo. Desde ese entonces, ella había sido mi agente especial, con buenísimos resultados. Después de murmurar esas palabras, caí en cuenta de mi error. Ros me había leído los labios.

-¡Exacto mujer! –Exclamó ella emocionada- ¡Exacto! ¡Harry Potter, Hermione! ¡Harry Potter!

Angela se rió tan fuerte que le dio un ataque de tos, y Angelina hizo aparecer un vaso de agua mientras que Katie le daba palmas en la espalda. Todas sonreían con satisfacción menos una persona: Pansy Parkinson se había quedado muda. Tenía en los ojos una mirada desilusionada, y parecía que iba a llorar. Sin embargo, se frotó las manos en la cara y preguntó naturalmente:

-A ver, Rosie… no entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que a Potter le gusta Gran… digo… Hermione?

-¡Pansyyyy! –Dijo ella muriéndose de risa- ¿No has visto a Harry babear cuando pasa Hermione? ¿No ves como se le iluminan los ojos? ¡Es más que obvio!

-Pero… ¿Harry? –Dijo ella confundida- ¿Estás segura?

-¡Vamos! –Dijo mi prima- Harry no está mal… de echo… no está naaaada mal. Si me dijeras que Draco Malfoy se enamoró de Hermione, eso si sería algo de lo cual habría que preocuparnos.

Las mejillas de Pansy de pronto se encendieron, al igual que las mías. Parkinson me miró con una extraña expresión en la cara y, por segunda vez, mis movimientos se vieron entorpecidos por la mención de aquel nombre tan bello y exótico. Ros me miró algo confundida.

-¿Qué pasa prima? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? Lo de Malfoy fue solo una broma… no era de ver… -de pronto abrió sus ojos- No me digas… ¡Calla Granger! No es cierto… ¡No puede ser!

-¡Rosamund! –Dije pretendiendo estar ofendida- No me insultes, Dios Mío. Jamás me enamoraría de un ser tan frío y horrible como Malfoy. Eso ni muerta.

Ví de reojo a Parkinson y parecía que había sufrido una decepción inmensa, pero no lo entendía. Me comencé a reír como todas y aparecí unas jarras de jugo de calabaza y algunos pasteles. Así pasamos un buen rato hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta. Ros gritó: "¡Pasee!" con voz de vendedora de mercado, haciendo que todas nos atragantáramos con el jugo y lo escupiéramos a las personas que estaban enfrente de nosotras. Yo le escupí a Pansy, Angelina a Jade y Katie a Angela. Nos seguíamos riendo como histéricas cuando la profesora McGonagall entró a la habitación con cara seria. Me miró de forma despectiva al verme empapada de jugo y con mi pelo alborotado. Enseguida nos enderezamos y tratamos de ponernos serias. La profesora McGonagall suspiró y dirigiéndose a mí dijo:

-Srita. Granger, la estuve buscando por todos lados. El sr. Malfoy me dijo que probablemente estaría aquí.

-Ah, bueno… pues aquí estoy –contesté simplemente. La verdad es que mi boca se había secado a pesar de tanto jugo de calabaza que había tomado. ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué demonios sentía por ese niño?! Me molestaba no saberlo.

-Eso es lo que veo –dijo la profesora- Bueno, Srita Granger, el director quiere hablar con ustedes dos, así que por favor vaya inmediatamente a su oficina.

Sentí que un cubo de agua helada había caído sobre mi cabeza. ¿Otra vez? ¿Yo y Malfoy? ¿Juntos? Bueno Hermione, debes afrontar las consecuencias de ser estudiosa y lista. Ser premio anual tiene sus ventajas. Y Malfoy no es la gran cosa ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

-Está bien profesora –dije yo con voz trémula, haciendo que la profesora McGonagall saliera de la habitacion- Ros, lo siento; me tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos, ¿está bien?

-Si Hermy, no te preocupes –dijo ella con voz amable- Solo cuídate del hurón.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta pero Pansy me llamó:

-Hey Hermione… ¿puedo acompañarte?

-¡Claro Pansy! –dije yo. Estaba muy asombrada por su forma de ser. Era una persona agradable y se veía que tenía intenciones serias.

Salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a hablar tan fluida y amigablemente que la gente se nos quedaba viendo con ojos de "¿What-the-fuck?", pero la verdad no les hicimos caso. Seguimos platicando y riendo hasta que un aroma penetró mi nariz. Era… era… una combinación… pero no sabía de que. Hasta que… ¡Tabaco! Seguí oliendo y descubrí el otro componente… algo así como menta… pero ¿Qué demonios era? Pansy y yo doblamos la esquina y la fuente de aquel manantial de olor estaba pegado a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y con la boca entreabierta. La nuca se me erizó y Pansy tuvo que jalarme del brazo para avanzar. De pronto, Malfoy abrió los ojos… y nos miró como si fuéramos la pared que estaba detrás de nosotras. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada y el sólo encogió los hombros. "¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!" pensé yo desesperada. Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Pansy me dijo:

-Bueno, Hermy, nos vemos… aquí te dejo.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo" ¡¡Pansy!! No me dejes… bueno, ya se fue… y aquí me quedé sola y desamparada con Dreico Malfoy! (n/a: sorry… se me salió )). Me acerqué a Malfoy y me puse al lado de el. Estaba extasiada con ese olor de hombre que expedía. Draco me observó de arriba abajo y entornó sus grises ojos haciéndome tiritar. Pero fingí que no sentí nada y solo me quedé apoyada en la pared. Malfoy me habló:

-Oye Granger, ¿no sabes por qué nos mandaron a llamar?

-No lo sé, Malfoy.

-Uhhh, ¡qué humor! ¿Estás amargada?

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, estúpido?

-Pues me importa porque no me gusta compartir torre con una menopáusica

-¿Yo? ¿Menopáusica? Lo será tu madre, imbécil, porque yo no.

-No te metas con mi madre, Granger.

-Uyyyy, mira como tiemblo.

-¿Jóvenes?

El profesor Dumbledore, con una túnica púrpura y su larga barba blanca, bajaba de las escaleras espirales. Sus anteojos de media luna reflejaban seriedad y amabilidad, y sus ojos azul eléctrico penetraban nuestras miradas.

-Buenas noches, profesor –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo como soldaditos.

-Buenas noches, srito. Malfoy y srita. Granger –dijo el sonriendo- Espero que se la estén pasando bien…

-Si profesor, muchísimas gracias –dije yo con voz de sabihonda- La verdad quisiera que ya empiecen las clases, dado que tengo muchísimas ganas de aprender y presentar los EXTASIS y todos los demás exámenes.

-Usted nunca me decepciona, srita. Granger –dijo Dumbledore- Pero mientras tanto, disfrute este fin de semana, ¿quiere? Ahora, subamos a mi oficina, por favor.

Dumbledore hizo que pasáramos a su despacho, él adelante, yo y Draco atrás de mí. Puso su mano en mi cintura, y apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda. "¡Waa! ¿Qué siente? ¿Acaso me quiere matar?" Al llegar a la puerta se separó de mí y yo pasé a la oficina del director fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Dumbledore nos invitó a sentarnos y el se acomodó la túnica antes de hacerlo. Juntó sus manos y nos observó durante unos instantes. Luego, habló:

-Bueno, como habrán de saber, la posición de Premio Anual incluye muchas responsabilidades, más de lo que se pueden imaginar. Pero los seleccioné porque creo que ustedes dos son las personas más responsables e inteligentes del colegio, así que espero que den su mejor esfuerzo.

En este punto, dejó de hablar y se aclaró la garganta. Luego continuó.

-En lo que queda de este año, hay 3 eventos pendientes… y ustedes son los encargados de organizarlos; en primer lugar, tenemos Halloween. Hemos pensado en un baile, o algo por el estilo. Pero ese es trabajo de equipo, así que los dos tendrán que participar. Después, llega Navidad… ya saben, banquete, música, etcétera. Y Año Nuevo, el cual es muy importante. Espero que todo salga a pedir de boca. Así que ya saben. Cualquier cosa, no duden en preguntarme lo que sea, a mí o a la profesora McGonagall. Es todo, jóvenes. Pasen una linda tarde.

Me levanté tan rápido que Dumbledore se sobresaltó. La verdad es que quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Me dirigí a la escalera giratoria y al bajar, me dirigí a la sala Común de Gryffindor a buscar a Ros. Pero al llegar ahí no encontré a nadie, solo pude ver una melena oscura que estaba en un sillón, de espaldas a mí. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda… la verdad no sabía quién era, así que fui a investigar. Harry estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y los lentes torcidos. Su respiración levantaba su flequillo, y su vientre se levantaba conforme el aire iba saliendo y entrando. Me dio tanta ternura el verlo ahí, tan vulnerable… me quedé unos instantes viéndolo como idiotizada, pero al despertar de mi ensimismamiento lenta y cuidadosamente le coloqué los lentes en la mesilla de noche. De pronto, su mano agarró con fuerza la mía haciendo que brinque de susto.

-¡Harry! –Grité- Me asustaste… pensé que estabas muy bien dormido.

-Mm, pues lo estaba –dijo el frotándose los ojos-. Me levantaste

-Ay Harry, lo siento –dije apenadísima.

-No te preocupes Hermy –dijo el- Solo porque eres tú te lo paso.

Al decir esto me guiñó el ojo seductoramente y me indicó que me sentara en una silla frente de él. La acerqué un poco y me senté. Comenzamos a platicar acerca de nuestro día, y le comenté que me había empezado a llevar con Pansy. Pero al hablar de Pansy, Malfoy se me vino a la mente. La corriente eléctrica que había sentido antes volvió a aparecer y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Harry se me quedó viendo preocupado.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hermione? –dijo él- ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?

-No es nada, Harry. –dije yo algo seca. Me levanté de golpe- Lo siento… me tengo que ir. Olvidé.. eh… olvidé decirle algo a Rosamund. Nos vemos.

Pero cuando intenté salir de ahí, me tropecé y caí encima de Harry, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora. Si tan solo no me hubiera empezado a atraer al principio de año… si tan solo Ros no me hubiera dicho lo que me dijo… pero desgraciadamente el dichoso "hubiera" no existe. Es tan solo nuestro arrepentimiento y nuestra melancolía y nostalgia. Y yo no sé porque demonios cerré mis ojos… a lo mejor fue el efecto del aliento de Harry, o a lo mejor me recordó a Malfoy; bueno, no lo sé. El caso es que al abrirlos vi que él tenía sus ojos verdes tan brillantes, tan radiantes, que simplemente me dejé llevar por ellos y coloqué una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. El enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, y su cara se fue acercando a la mía. Sus labios rozaron los míos, pero yo los evité, alejándome un poco de él. De pronto caí en la cuenta: ¡Estaba a punto de besarme con Harry James Potter, mi mejor amigo desde hace 6 años! Rápidamente me alejé de él y me puse de pie. Harry estaba algo rosado, y si mi cara estaba como la sentía, entonces estaba rojísima.

-Lo… l-lo siento Harry –dije casi llorando- De verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Me dí la media vuelta y me salí de la sala corriendo, sin voltear hacia atrás. Necesitaba a mi prima, pero… ¿en donde demonios estaba? Le pregunté a todo aquel que me encontré el camino, pero nadie me decía nada. Así que me dí por vencida y me senté a la sombra de un árbol. Ahí me puse a llorar un buen rato, sacando todo lo que podía, tratando de buscarle sentido a lo que me acababa de pasar. En lo único que podía pensar era en que me estaba volviendo una zorra… una maldita zorra mediocre que para fin de año de seguro me habría agarrado a todos los hombres del colegio. Así seguí con mis pensamientos hasta que oí un sonido parecido al de un objeto caer al agua. Volteé la cabeza, solo para ver a Malfoy apoyado en un gran roble, con aspecto cansado y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Casi me muero de ternura al verlo ahí, pero tenía ganas de hablarle, así que me levanté de ahí secándome las lágrimas y me acerqué a él.

-Hola –dije, sentándome a su lado (n/a: toda achocona xDD)- ¿Cómo es que estás tan solito?

-Nada mas –dijo el, con un dejo de tristeza.

-Aaaaah, ok –dije yo. Nos quedamos como 5 minutos callados, yo pensando en lo que vivimos hace rato, y el… mmm, no se qué estaría pensando.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –dijo el suavemente, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡No estaba llorando! –mentí indignada.

-Ay, Granger… he estado aquí como 1 hora, y ví cuando llegaste.

Mi cara se puso roja otra vez, y solo le pude contestar un "por nada, Malfoy" medio seco y medio apenado. Él solo lanzó un bufido y se rió. Después se levantó.

-Bueno Granger, ya me voy. Supongo que te veré en la cena.

-Si… supongo -contesté yo- Nos vemos.

Se alejó y yo lo seguí con la vista hasta que se perdió con una manada de estudiantes de 3° que lo miraron con ojos ansiosos. "Pobres" pensé "Si se besaran con él quedarían mas traumadas". Me levanté del césped, y decidí hacer lo impensable: ir a buscar a Pansy Parkinson. Entré al castillo y me dirigí hacia la torre de Gryffindor, a ver si la encontraba. No me agradaba mucho la idea ir ahí, porque temía que me encontrara con Harry, pero al llegar ahí solo me encontré, afortunadamente, con Ronald, quien estaba leyendo el Profeta… esperen… ¿Ronald Weasley leyendo el periódico?

-¡Vaya! –dije yo asombrada- Nunca te había visto leer el Periódico.

-Lo leo porque quiero ver como le va a Wood en Quidditch… sólo por eso –dijo el riéndose.

-Ah bueno, en ese caso, es aceptable… y ¿cómo le va a él y a su equipo? –pregunté algo curiosa.

-Pues aquí dice que el Fulham (n/a: ah, qe bello lugar 3) va en 1er lugar de la tabla, y la selección de Inglaterra lo ha llamado para que se integre –dijo el emocionado.

-¡Wow! Entonces si le está yendo muy bien –dije yo sonriendo.

-Ronald, ¿ya te has vesti… Hermione –dijo una voz conocida que me hizo brincar. Harry estaba en el balcón que daba a la Sala Comun (n/a ya saben, como en las pelis), con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y secándose el cabello. Se veía tan hermoso, sin sus lentes y con su cuerpo tonificado a la perfección. "Nunca podrán superar ese cuerpo" pensé yo, algo anonadada por su figura. Nos quedamos unos instantes viéndonos a los ojos, pero estaba decidida a no enamorarme… bueno, al menos no de él.

-Ron… Harry… nos vemos luego; voy a buscar a Rosamund. ¿No tienen idea de donde podría estar?

-Pues Ginny y ella siempre se reunían en la Sala de Menesteres los fines de semana –dijo Harry rápidamente- Claro… antes de que Rosamund la sacara del "clan" por zorra.

Ron se le quedó viendo a Harry con cara de quererlo matar, pero cayó en la cuenta de que él solo estaba diciendo la verdad, así que volvió su atención al periódico.

-Ah –dije yo algo nerviosa- Gracias por la información. Nos vemos en la cena.

Salí de ahí con paso presuroso dirigiéndome a la sala, y cuando estaba llegando al piso, alguien llamó mi nombre.

-¡Hermione! –dijo ese alguien, haciendo girar mi cabeza. Era Jade, quien enseguida escondió algo detrás suyo.

-Hola Jade –la saludé amablemente- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Aah… esteeee, pues es… algo sin importancia Herms –dijo ella nerviosa, girando en torno mío sin dejar de verme- Bueno, nos vemos.

-Jade, si no me dices que llevas ahí, lo único que ganarás es que te baje puntos, y tú no querrás eso, ¿verdad?

-Ash… pues toma… solo son unos cigarros, ¿ok? –dijo con fastidio, tendiéndome la cajetilla-Pansy me pidió que fuera por ellos… estaba un poco ansiosa.

-Me pregunto porque… -dije yo casi susurrando, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Jade me oyera.

-Pues la verdad no se –dijo ella pensativa- Cuando regresó después de dejarte en el despacho de Dumbledore, se veía algo alterada

-Ah, pues quien sabe que le habrá pasado. Harry me dijo que Pansy se reune con uds. en la sala de Menesteres, y necesito hablar con ella.

-Pues solo debes pensar "Stas. Cabronas" y enseguida… bueno, tu solo piénsale. Me tengo que ir… Necesito ir a hablar con un amigo –dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y haciendo que sus ojos color negro azabache brillaran con intensidad.- Nos vemos Herms.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo y brincando al mismo tiempo (n/a: como Caperucita Roja x)) dejándome frente a la puerta de la Sala. Pensé un momento… la verdad necesitaba hablar con ella porque le habia agarrado una confianza, que bueno, mejor lo dejamos así. Así que decidí arriesgarme y me paseé varias veces enfrente de la puerta, simple y de madera clara, pensando "stas. cabronas, stas. cabronas", y cuando abrí mis ojos, la puerta común y corriente había desaparecido y ahora dos puertas enormes, negras con morado y con la inscripción: Stas. Cabronas: Te Metes Con Una, Te Metes Con Todas" en rosa potente se alzaban en la pared. Me dio miedo de tan solo verlo. Se escuchaba el inconfundible "tan-tan-tan" del reggaeton, y como yo soy fan de ese género, enseguida distinguí que se trataba de mis favoritos: Wisin y Yandel. Nunca pensé que mi prima fuera darketa punketona, y aparte que le gustara escuchar reggaeton. No dudé ni un momento mas. Entré y la habitación me dejó sin aliento: era una pieza larguísima, color negro, que se difuminaba mágicamente pasando a rosa y gris, con estrellas púrpura y negras delineadas de dorado. Había en el techo una "bola disco", como las que se ponían en los antros hace tiempo, esparciendo pequeños puntos de luces cambiantes, y la música provenía de un pequeño aparato unido a unas monstruosas bocinas, haciendo que varias lámparas cayeran de las mesitas que estaban cerca, pero al caer y destruirse, se volvían a unir y regresaban a su lugar, como los aves fénix. Estaba asombrada de cuanta magia había ahí dentro. Y la mueblería me dejó abobada: los sillones, de piel rosa mexicano (n/a: orgullosamente mexicana! sorry n.n), se encontraban en el centro, encerrando a una mesilla contemporánea de vidrio con diamantes en los bordes. La alfombra era negra, y encima habían millones estrellas minúsculas doradas (n/a: YO QUIERO UN CUARTO ASÍ ( ). En los sillones estaban Amber y Parvati, fumando y tomando algo que parecía whiskey de fuego, y estaban hablando casi a gritos encima de "Pégate" de W&Y. Apenas se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba abobada con esa habitación, y cuando me vieron, me llamaron mediante señas para que me sentara a su lado. Cuando lo hice, casi me hundo en el sillón. Amber tomó su varita mágica e hizo unos movimientos con ella, haciendo que la música bajara el volumen.

-¡Hola Herms! –dijo ella casi afónica- Supongo que Jade te dijo como localizarnos.

-Pues si, me la encontré en el camino y me dijo –respondí. De pronto, sentí algo abultado en mi pantalón.- Por cierto, me dijo que trajera esto –dije, sacando los cigarros, asentándolos en la mesilla. El cenicero estaba repleto y habían dos botellas de whiskey completamente vacías.

-Oh, es verdad. Pansy le dijo que los trajera, pero supongo que ya se fue con Jack –dijo ella riéndose un poco- Ese niño la trae media loca.

-¿Quién es Jack? –pregunté algo ida- ¿Es aquel muchacho con quien nos topamos el año pasado en Hogsmeade?

-Ese mero –dijo Parvati, haciendo aparecer OTRA botella de whiskey- Entró en 5° porque Dumbledore le hizo una prueba para ver sus habilidades y todo, y decidió ponerlo ahí. Y la verdad que bueno, porque ese chamaco esta rechulo, y no me importa que sea 2 años menor que yo jajajaja.

-¡Parvati! –dije conmocionada- ¡Es un niño!

-¡Ay, lo dije jugando!

Nos empezamos a reír como locas y así estábamos, hasta que Amber se paró y dijo

-Bueno, pues esta princesa tiene a un príncipe esperándole en la Torre de Astronomía, y vamos a ver estrellas… pero no precisamente las del cielo…

-¡AMBEEEEEEEEER! –grité riéndome- ¡Eres una sucia!

-Jajajajaja… lo sé nena. Pero dime –dijo ella poniéndose frente mío- ¿Cómo me veo?

Se veía muy linda, con una camisa de algodón simple verde militar algo ceñida, con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuro a la cadera, y unos botines de peluche negros.

-Te ves muy bien, nena –dije sonriéndole –pero recógete el cabello para que enseñes cuello.

-Ok Mione –dijo, haciendo lo que le sugerí –Nos vemos mañana.

Salió de la habitación dejándonos a mi y a Parvati, quien seguía tomando y fumando. De pronto, se hechó a llorar.

-¡Parvs! –dije asustada -¿Qué tienes?

-Ay Herms… -dijo entre sollozos- ¡no… n…no se que ha…hacer! C-creo qu-que es p-p-por Zabini.

-¿¡ZABINI!? –casi me caigo del puff en el que estaba recostada- ¿Qué les pasa a uds.? Me quieren matar del susto hoy, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –dijo ella levantando la cara. Su rímel negro estaba chorreando, dejando en sus mejillas finas líneas color carbón -¡D-de ver-ver-d-dad lo a-amo! Me en-enc-canta.

-¿Hermione? –dijo una voz conocida. Volteé y estaba Pansy ahí, con una botella de cerveza muggle y 2 arrugadas cajetillas de cigarros en las manos.

-¡Hola, Pansy! –dije, abrazando a Parvati y alzándola. –Oye ¿será que le puedas dar un tranquilizante a Parvs?

-Claro, Herms -¿Herms? Este ha sido un día muy extraño. Pansy la agarró de la cintura –Espérame un momento, ¿vale?

-Vale –dije, sentándome en el puff de nuevo. Vi como se alejaba con Parvati, y cuando dobló la esquina, volví mi vista hacia la mesilla. Pansy había dejado las cajetillas ahí, junto con las botellas nuevas que acababa de traer. La verdad los cigarros habían llamado mi atención desde hace mucho, pero nunca me había atrevido a probarlos. Estaba pensando en encender uno, cuando el sonido de unos tacones me hicieron voltear, para descubrir que Pansy se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba. Se sentó al lado mío, agarró un tabaco de una de las cajetillas arrugadas y se lo puso en la boca; agarró su varita y toco la punta del cigarro con la punta de la vara, murmuró algo y se encendió el cigarro. Le dio una calada y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón.

-Jade se tardaba demasiado en traer los nuevos, que me tuve que ir a buscar unos en la despensa –dijo sacando el humo- ¿Y como es que viniste al refugio?

-Pues es que te andaba buscando, y Harry me dijo que podrías estar aquí.

-Ah bueno –dijo algo incomoda al oir el nombre de Harry- ¿Y para que me necesitabas?

-Mm, no era nada importante –dije, observando ansiosamente el cigarro. Al parecer Pansy se dio cuenta, porque me dijo:

-¿Quieres un cigarro?

A ver, Hermione Jane Granger. El año pasado eras la santurrona que tenía de modelo a seguir a la profesora McGonagall, y ahora estas dudando si debes fumar o no. ¡Obviamente debes decir NO! Porque fumar, al igual que tomar, es malo. Pero entonces, ¿porque se me antojaba tanto?

-N-no se si deba Pansy –dije nerviosamente.

-Bueno, ¿quieres o no? No te voy a obligar –dijo, poniendo una cara de profunda confianza. Ahí se decidió todo. Tomé el cigarro y lo puse en mi boca. Aspiré y sentí como el alquitrán quemaba mi garganta, haciéndola arder y haciéndome toser. Pero aún así, me gustó su sabor, y a pesar de que me estaba ahogando, le hice señas a Pansy para que se apartara (¡Me quiso ayudar!) Tomé de nuevo el cigarro y le di otras caladas, en total fueron 3, hasta que mi garganta se acostumbró a esos químicos y por fin dejé de toser. Pansy se me quedó viendo preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Pansy, gracias.-dije con voz cansina y algo afónica- Wow, esto si fue genial.

-¿Nunca habías fumado? –preguntó divertida- A mi Draco me enseñó a fumar a los 13.

Draco… recordé los 5 minutitos que estuvimos juntos en el lago, pero me quité esa idea de la cabeza.

-No, la verdad nunca lo había hecho, pero ten por seguro que lo haré mas a menudo.

Nos reímos un poco, ella sirviéndose whiskey y yo haciendo aparecer una jarra de agua. Pansy se tomó un shot te su bebida y me dijo algo seria:

-Así que ya te contó Parva lo de Zabini

-Si –dije, dandole un sorbo a mi agua- Y la verdad no se que le pasa al mundo hoy… todo esta muy raro.

-Pues Patil toma desde que descubrió que Blaise era el amor de su vida… todo después de que se besaron en el tren.

-¿¡SE BESARON!?

-Si… fue solo por que Draco lo retó… según lo que oí, a Blaise le agrada, pero no al extremo… ella moriría por el.

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, cada quien tomando y fumando, hasta que un pitido proveniente de no se donde comenzó a sonar. Pansy se levantó y me tendió la mano.

-Es la alarma. Los nerdosos vienen a estudiar aquí porque la biblioteca "no es lo suficientemente grande" para ellos. A veces le pedimos permiso a McGonagall para que nos deje quedarnos hasta tarde, a veces nos deja, a veces no. Ya sabes como es ella.

Le tendí mi mano y agarró su cajetilla nueva. Salimos de la habitación y estabamos doblando la esquina cuando se asomó el primer nerdoso: Jerry Baubles, con sus lentes de fondo de botella y su cara granosa. Me daba medio asquito. Nos dirigió una mirada toda boba, porque a decir verdad, ambas nos veíamos muy bien, Pansy enseñando pierna con su micro falda y yo enseñando hombros con mi micro blusa. Pero Pansy le dirigió una mirada de asco y el niño salió huyendo. Nos reímos como locas un buen rato hasta que llegamos a mi torre. El centauro guardián de la torre estaba durmiendo, y al oír nuestro zapateo abrió sus ojos azules y nos observó detenidamente. Se estiró y se acercó al marco del cuadro.

-Buenas noches, srita. Granger. Es muy tarde, ¿no cree?

-Si, perdón Pierre (n/a: es muy tarde -12:59 am- y mi cerebro esta echo chicharrón) me distraje un poquito –me volteé hacia Pansy y le dije un simple "adiós", pero ella me abrazó y me dio un beso en el cachete. Al separarse me dijo:

-Ahora tu eres la SC numero 2.

Y se alejó, con su larga cabellera azabache meneándose al compás de su caminata. Sonreí y le dije la contraseña a Pierre, haciendo que el cuadro se moviera y me dejara pasar. Sentí el ya conocido olor a cigarro, y al mirar a la izquierda divisé a Malfoy fumando y leyendo su libro de Pociones Sumamente Peligrosas Vol. III. Al pasar, Malfoy dijo:

-Mm… esta poción Envejecedora 4 es muy tentadora… creo que la podría utilizar para alguien muy "annoying" que me haga sulfurar (n/a sulfurar es Molestar).

Hice caso omiso de su indirecta y me acerqué a la mesilla, agarrando su cajetilla y tomando un cigarrillo. Lo encendí ante su asombro y quise fumar profesionalmente, pero estaba ante Draco Malfoy, dios mío, el rey de los vicios. Sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Acabas de aprender a fumar, ¿verdad? –dijo el con aire de superioridad.

-SI –dije apenada- ¿Algún problema?

El me lanzó una mirada media graciosa, algo inocente y se levanto del sillón aplastando su cigarro en el cenicero.

-No, no hay ninguno, Granger –dijo el. De pronto, se acercó a mi y agarró mi mano con tanta fuerza que hizo que el tabaco se cayera. Dobló mi brazo hacia mi espalda (espero que entiendan como) y acercó su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. –No tienes que fumar para sorprenderme, me gustas mas sin vicios… a menos, claro, que el vicio sea yo –y al terminar de decir esto, sus labios estrujaron los mios durante 7 segundos. Se despegó de mi y se dirigió a su habitación sin decirme nada mas. Ahí me quedé horas, media apendejada, pero al mirar el cielo, se podían distinguir las tenues luces del amanecer. Lo bueno es que era ya Domingo, y no había clases. Así que decidí esperar un poco mas, hasta que la última estrella desapareciera. Cuando sucedió me dirigí hacia mi habitación, y al cambiarme noté que en mis muñecas tenía unas marcas moradas alrededor. Echando maldiciones, me puse un poco de Ungüento sanador del Dr. Pomfrey, que tuvo un efecto inmediato.

Y así me dormí, con la voz de Malfoy, el olor de Malfoy y el sabor de Malfoy en mi mente, mis labios y en mi nariz. Definitivamente, estaba perdida en el, y como ya lo había dicho antes, me encantaba hacerlo.

**_Tan tan!! C'est finie! The end… Aquí acaba el chap 3… ojala y les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho n.n_**

_**Trataré de subir el prox. lo mas rápido posible! **_

_**R&R**_

_**atte**_

_** aniÜm**♥_


	4. Stupid

_Holitas!! Perdón por la demora… lo que pasa esque estaba hasta el cuello de compromisos, tareas y deporte¬¬ Rooar! hahahaha_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el 4º chap… Y la cancion es "Beautiful" de HIM(L)_

**Chap 4: Stupid**

¡Argh, estúpido sol! Olvide cerrar las cortinas de seguro. Estúpidas cortinas. El frío me cala hasta los huesos. Estúpido frío. ¿Por qué no me puse mi sweater? Creo que estaba tan embobado que se me olvidó ponérmelo. Estúpido sweater. Me quise levantar pero el edredón estaba enredado en mí. Estúpido edredón. Después de mucho batallar me lo pude quitar, y al sentarme al borde de la cama, sentí el piso, tan frío y duro. Estúpido piso. Me paré y me dirigí hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero, el cual me dio una imagen algo borrosa de mí. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Malfoy. Eres tan estúpido, tan imbécil.

"Pero aún así muchas se mueren por ti"

¿Y? Eso no quita el hecho de que sea tan ignorante.

"Bien sabes que no eres ignorante. Si lo fueras, no hubieras sabido como atraer a las chicas"

Estúpida conciencia. ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de las chicas? No estoy de humor.

"Oh, pobrecillo Draco. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Alguna chica no te hizo caso?"

Conciencia estúpida. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, el hombre mas sexy y guapo del planeta. No existe ninguna mujer que no haya caído en mis redes.

"Mhmm, ¿estás seguro, Draquito? Porque he notado que un nombre anda rondando por aquí, dentro de tu cabeza. Y la verdad es medio incómodo; no estoy acostumbrada (n/a: LA conciencia xD) a andar esquivando nombres… y sobre todo uno tan largo"

Malditos, estúpidos nombres. A ver, conciencia inmunda, si yo mal no recuerdo, mis víctimas no me importan en lo absoluto, así que eso del nombre no es más que cuento tuyo.

"Mira, Dragoncillo puberto, a mi no me estés…"

¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?

"Dragoncillo puberto"

¿¡Por qué coño me llamas así!? No me gusta ese apodo u.u

"¿Por? ¿No te gusta por lo _puberto_? Ahhh, ya se por qué no te gusta… Pero no te lo voy a decir"

¡No! ¡Dímelo! ¡Porfitas conciencia! ¡Dime, dime!

"Nop"

…

"…"

¿No me vas a decir?

"¿En verdad te importa?"

Mucho.

"Veamos, ¿qué piensas de Karol?"

¿Quién coño es esa?

"Lo suponía… bueno, para tu información Draco, Karol es aquella muchachita que te ligaste en la cafetería, ¿recuerdas?"

Ahh, la que tenía un tatuaje chino en la entrepierna, ¿nop?

"Esa"

Bueno, ¿qué tiene?

"¿Qué opinas de ella?"

Que grita mucho. Casi nos descubren.

"… Dios, que promiscuo eres. Quitando ese pequeño detalle, ¿qué piensas de ella?

Estúpida.

"¿Y de Scarlett?"

No recuerdo quién es, pero igual, estúpida.

"¿Marianne?"

Muy largo su nombre, estúpida.

"¿Sara?"

Estúpida

"¿Helga?"

Súper estúpida.

"¿Candice?"

Estúpida.

"¿Susan?"

¿Bones?

"¿Pues con cuántas Susans te has acostado?"

Con 4, pero todas ellas son estúpidas.

"Oh, bueno… ¿qué tal Natasja?"

¿Quién es esa? No la recuerdo.

"La rusa, Draquito"

¿Cuál de las 5?

"oO… a la que llevaste al Riu"

Ah, ya recuerdo. Me hizo gastar miles de euros en esa suite y no fue tan buena como prometió ¬¬, así que igual es estúpida.

"¿Sophie?"

Estúpida.

"¿Bella?"

Estúpida.

"¿Qué tal… Hermione Granger?"

…

"…"

Pues igual.

"¿Igual qué?"

Igual… A ver, dime… ¿qué caso tiene hablar de ella? No quiero hablar de mujeres, mucho menos de sangres sucias.

"¿O sea que no te importa?"

N-no

"¿Seguro?"

S-si… estoy s-segurísimo.

"Bueno, pues allá tu…"

…

"…"

¡Ey! ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué me dijiste "allá tu"?

Estúpida conciencia. ¿Qué se cree? A mi nadie me viene a decir a quien debo de querer. Yo nunca he querido a nadie, ni pienso hacerlo. Y menos a Her… Herm-m… oh, coño… a Granger. Esa rata inmunda se puede ir muy al infierno agarradita de la mano con el San-Potter. Los odio. A ambos.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Draquim?"

¡LARGATE DE MI CABEZA!

"Desgraciadamente, no puedo. Créeme que he querido hacerlo desde que tuviste 1 día de nacido, pero dado que me es imposible, mi deber es hacer que te des cuenta de las cosas. Y si no te das cuenta de lo que te quiero decir, entonces tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo…"

Yo no tengo que darme cuenta de nada, ¿me oyes conciencia inservible? Así que evita hacerme pensar porque no estoy de humor.

…Maldita sea… maldita, maldita sea.

Tomé mi toalla que estaba colgada en un perchero cerca de la cama, pero creo que me sobrepasé de fuerza porque la pared se resquebrajó y el perchero acabó en el suelo. Echando pestes, ni le hice caso a ese incidente y me dirigí al baño rápidamente. Me desnudé y a pesar de que la tina se veía muy tentadora, preferí darme una ducha rápida. Así estuve media hora, con el agua cayéndome sobre la espalda (n/a: esa escena estaría bien para un poster gigante xD). Al salir decidí que tenía que volver a ser yo… el mismo zorro engreído que era despreciado por los hombres (aunque Neville Longbottom me insinuó algo el año pasado), y amado por las mujeres, por todas ellas.

Así que, Draco Malfoy, te olvidas de esa asquerosa sangre sucia de una vez por todas. Al verme al espejo por segunda vez, descubrí mi rostro algo demacrado…

-Te has descuidado, Draquito –me dije para mi mismo, en tono de reproche-. Tienes que volver a ser el de antes.

Fui hacia mi armario y escogí lo primero que ví. Obviamente toda mi ropa es high-class, y pues todo combina y se ve a la perfección, pero hoy no tenía ganas de vestirme muy elegante. Me vestí con una camisa de seda negra, sencilla… y unos pantalones grisáceos con zapatos a juego. Decidí bajar a desayunar a pesar de ser muy temprano, y al llegar a mi sala común tomé mi cajetilla que había olvidado la noche anterior.

-¿Qué demonios…?

¡Mi cajetilla está vacía! Argh… estúpida Granger. De seguro fue ella. Me daba igual, de hecho. Arriba tengo más, pero… ¿quién se cree esa asquerosa sabelotodo? Volví a mi cuarto y abrí la gaveta mas oculta. Ahí estaban mis secretos ocultos… cigarros, botellas de whiskey de fuego, vodka (muggle, lo se… pero delicioso), cartas de fans que nunca abrí… y ahí, muy atrás, había una caja. Me había olvidado de ella. La saqué con cuidado, y me dirigí al puff negro que estaba cerca. Soplé encima de la caja para quitarle el polvo que había en la tapa. Cuando la terminé de limpiar, pude ver lo que decía: _Yule Ball _(n/a: lo pondría en español pero no se muy bien qué significa :D). Con mi mano temblorosa, abrí la caja, y lo que ví me dejó sin aliento. Fotos en movimiento del baile, tiras de tela rosada, confeti multicolor, pedazos de vidrio… nada de lo que estaba ahí tenia sentido, hasta que… al final de la caja, vi algo que se parecía a una foto. La saqué con cuidado y cuando la imagen se reveló, casi me caigo del puff. Estaban ahí los 4 campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos… cada quien con su pareja. San-Potter con la Patil esa… Fleur con ese estúpido de Roger Davies... Estúpida Fleur, me dejó en ridículo en frente de miles de chicas al decirme que no. Pero la pagó luego, cuando la fui a "visitar" a su cuarto. Si que estaba arrepentida. Vuelvo a fijar mi atención en la foto. Veo a Diggory muy feliz, agarrado de la mano con su parejita, la Chang. Y entre todos ellos, casi en las sombras, estaba Krum… y a su lado estaba nada mas y nada menos la persona con la cual me habia llegado a traumar a tal nivel que todas las noches soñaba con ella y al despertar sentía una dureza en mi entrepierna. SIEMPRE ERA LO MISMO Y verla ahí, sonriente y hermosa, tuvo la misma consecuencia. Me maldije a mi mismo. "Estupido, estupido… la vas a perder". Y entonces recordé… era algo que quería olvidar, pero simplemente no podía. Ahí fue cuando empezó todo.

FLASH BACK

(HACE 3 AÑOS)

-¿Y qué paso anoche, Malfoy? –Pregunto Zabini- No vi que llegaras al cuarto. ¿Fuiste a enseñarle a Delacour?

-Si, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. –respondí algo cansado. Di una calada a mi cigarro. –Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que ropa te pondrás para el baile?

-Jajaja, por Merlín Malfoy… pareces vieja… -lo fulminé con la mirada- Digo… exageras. Somos hombres, escogemos nuestra ropa 10 minutos antes de cualquier evento.

-Uhm, en eso tienes razón –dije sacando humo.- De todas formas, le pedí a mi padre que hable con el dueño de Louis Veritas para que me deje la tienda a mi solo… Ya sabes como esta la situación ahora que lo ascendieron a Segundo Ministro.

-Mm, supongo… -dijo el dandole un sorbo a su trago. La sala común estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de niños de primer año, que ni en sus sueños irían a ese baile. Todos estaban en Hogsmeade comprando cosas para la fiesta. – ¿Y cuando piensas ir a la tienda?

-Pues estaba pensando que en media hora –miré hacia la ventana –Es muy temprano todavía.

El cielo estaba algo naranja, indicando el atardecer. Iría más en la noche, cuando alcance el color azul rey.

Nos la pasamos platicando acerca de lo que íbamos a hacer en la fiesta. Zabini quería llevarse a la cama a Lavander, y yo le convencí de que no lo hiciera. Que mejor tratara de conseguirse a la odiosa de Melanie. El protestó:

-¡NO ME VOY A AGARRAR A ESA CUALQUIERA! –dijo el al punto del llanto -¡Ella está obsesionada contigo! ¡¿Por qué no mejor te la agarras tú?!

Tarde un rato en contestarle. Me mató de risa su cara de perrito atropellado, con las lágrimas a punto de salirles.

-Coño, estoy bromeando –dije entrecortadamente. –Obvio nunca permitiría que te metieras con ella.

Blaise estaba realmente ofendido, y me tomó todo el camino al traslador para que se tranquilizara y no esté molesto conmigo. Sonará cursi, pero el es mi único amigo, al que le puedo contar todos mis problemas y mis preocupaciones. El es la única persona que me ha visto triste, aparte de mi madre. Llegamos al punto acordado por un funcionario de mi padre, el cual estaba ahí con una llanta bastante desgastada de un vehículo muggle. No íbamos a Hogsmeade porque allí no vendían de esa línea. Teníamos que ir a Magical Soho, una extensión del barrio Soho en Londres, solo que mágico. El funcionario, llamado Malcom Darcy, era un viejo de 50 años, embelesado con mi padre, al que seguía como perrito faldero. Y tan solo falto una llamada para que Darcy me esperara por más de media hora, solo, cerca de Cabeza de Puerco. El viejo me saludó efusivamente, y le dirigió a Blaise una mirada de asco. Él solo se burló. Tocamos el traslador y en un santiamén Magical Soho apareció borrosamente bajo una polvareda dorada. Cuando se disipó, pudimos apreciar bien sus calles anchas, de color oscuro, al igual que sus paredes. Ahí era donde las casas diseñadoras mágicas más caras residían. Bajamos la calle principal y doblamos a la izquierda, donde había una fuente con agua multicolor. Era el único objeto que le daba luz al oscuro callejón. Detrás de la fuente, oculta entre espesos árboles, estaba Louis Veritas, atiborrado de gente como siempre. Era un edificio antiguo, pero remodelado para que tenga mejor apariencia. Su interior era espacioso, blanco y negro… muy moderno. Agarre cuanta ropa ví. Camisetas negras, playeras negras, camisetas verdes, playeras verdes, pantalones grises, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, zapatos grises. Pagué tranquilamente y con la misma me quité de ahí, seguido por Blaise y Darcy. Tomamos el traslador y aparecimos en Hogsmeade, para luego tomar un carruaje que nos llevara a Hogwarts. Cuando entramos a nuestra Sala Común, las chicas acababan de regresar de sus compras, con miles de bolsas y cajas. Pansy se me acercó.

-¡Vaya Draco! Cualquiera que te vea diría que eres vieja.

-Gracias, Pansy, me hace sentir halagado –dije enfurruñado, mientras Blaise se ría.

-¡DRAQUITO!

Una melena rubia oxigenada me cayó encima, haciéndome tambalear y caer a un sillón.

-Melanie, quita tus pezuñas rosas de mi cuerpo –le dije asqueado.

Ella se reincorporó, acomodando su cabello y mirándome extasiada. Lo peor que pude haber echo fue tirármela. Fue a principios de tercer año y todo el resto de este estuvo rogándome por otra noche… yo se la daba, pero fue tanto su insistencia que acabó asustándome. Y dejé de complacerla, y ella más insistía. Blaise se burlaba de mí, y Pansy trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero su intento de psicología solo logró que Melanie la odiara.

-¡Ay Draquito! –Dijo con voz melosa- No se porque me desprecias tanto. Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga… así como éramos antes.

-A ver, urgida estúpida, nosotros nunca fuimos amigos –le dije con asco. –Ni siquiera me caías bien.

-Pero bien que te acostabas conmigo, ¿no? –dijo Melanie ofendida.

-Jajajajaja, ¡por Dios, Wright! No presumas de eso porque no lo haces bien. –le dije burlándome de ella. ¡Argh, era tan molesta! –Así que deja de seguirme y date por vencida.

Dicho esto, me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a la sala Común.

-¡NUNCA! –gritó ella mientras me alejaba. -¡Tu eres mío, Draco Malfoy! ¡Eres mío y de nadie mas!

Al llegar a mi cuarto, Blaise, Pansy y yo nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué le diste a la pobre Melanie, Malfoy? –preguntó Pansy cuando se recuperó. –Está perdidamente enamorada de ti.

-Ya sabes Pansy –le dije muy orgulloso, señalando mis partes privadas. Esto hizo que Blaise se carcajeara y que Pansy me diera con el puño en el brazo.

-Argh, eres un asco –me dijo con desagrado.

Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que Pansy dijo:

-Mm, creo que me iré a cambiar. Luego los alcanzo.

-Ponte guapa, Pansy –le dije antes de que se vaya. –Recuerda que eres mi pareja y un Malfoy debe tener a la mas bella siempre.

Pansy solo me guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación. Blaise y yo seguimos hablando un rato hasta que decidimos meternos a bañar para ya alistarnos. Me bañé y me puse mi traje de gala… mas bien parecía traje de sacerdote, pero a mi me gustaba. Bajé a la sala comun con mi amigo y esperé como 20 minutos hasta que Pansy se dignó a bajar. Tenía un vestido rosa muy lindo, y tras besarle la mano delicadamente, nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Melanie ya estaba ahí con Cormac McLaggen. Llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta la media pierna, blanco, casi transparente… se le marcaba una tanga negra que yo le había regalado y la profesora McGonagall la miraba con desaprobación. Apenas me vió, salió corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Draquito! –dijo llorando. -¡Perdón por lo de hace rato, bebe! ¡Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Te extraño y… y… si-simplemente te a-amo!

Lágrimas negras empezaron a caer de sus ojos y yo nada mas me reí. No le hice caso y entré con Pansy. Nos juntamos con la muchedumbre y esperamos un rato hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron majestuosamente. Los campeones entraron, cada quien con su pareja. No les presté la más mínima atención y volteé mi mirada hacia otro lado, viendo quién sería mi víctima. Así estaba hasta que Pansy dijo en un dejo de voz:

-¿Es esa Hermione Granger?

Entonces yo miré hacia donde ella estaba mirando, y cuando la ví, las palabras se me fueron de la boca. Se veía hermosa, con sus rizos bien definidos, su vestido rosa, sus ojos maquillados ligeramente con tonos rosas y platas. Me dije a mi mismo: "¿Qué haces Draco Malfoy? Esa es Hermione Granger, no la puedes ni ver, ni escuchar, ¿recuerdas?" Batallé para apartar mi mirada de ella, pero era imposible. Y cuando pasó a mi lado, pude olerla… y olía a zarzamora, o fresa… ¿acaso manzana? No pude identificar su olor y eso me dejó super molesto. Noté que Pansy se me había quedado viendo, y en su cara había como una mueca de burla. Capté lo que probablemente estaba pensando y dije:

-Nah, no puede ser. (N/a: como dijo Ronnie en la peli:D)

Todo el baile fue una tortura, viendo a Granger bailar con el zopenco de Krum. ¡Debería estar bailando CONMIGO! No con ese cabeza-hueca que no sabe ni pararse bien. Pero entonces me dije algo: Esa mujer va a ser mía… y lo tiene que ser hoy. No mañana ni pasado, hoy. Así, me aguanté todo lo que pude y tuve que esperar hasta que ella saliera, sin sus compinches y sin su trol ése. Estaba yo con Zabini, y la vi pasar con la cabeza baja, así que me deshice de mi amigo y fui tras ella. Esperé, esperé hasta que llegamos a un corredor oscuro, alumbrado solamente por dos antorchas y por la luz de la luna. Era mas que perfecto. Y lo mejor, estabamos solos. Completamente solos.

-Ey, Granger –dije suavemente.

Ella volteó, y su cabello se sacudió como comercial de Herbal Essences… me quedé idiotizado durante unos segundos, pero luego descubrí algo. Dos lagrimas marcaban sus mejillas… estaba llorando. Y sentí como si una daga se clavara en mi estomago. ¿Cómo algo tan bello puede llorar?

-¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy? –dijo ella duramente.

-¿Porqué lloras? –pregunté

-¡Qué te importa! –gritó, secándose las lágrimas, y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Oh, eso no. A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca. La sujeté del brazo y la giré hacia mí, encerrándola en la pared.

-Me importa… solo eso –le dije.

Así la pude oler bien… y su aroma era, como pensaba, manzana. Respiré en su cuello, y ella se erizó, y tembló. Eso me encantaba, la intimidaba.

-¿Y porqué te importa? –dijo ella con voz temblorosa. –¿No se supone que te deben importar las cosas de Wright? Pregúntale a ella, Malfoy, no a mí, porque, como bien me has dicho por mucho tiempo, soy una "sangre sucia" y a ti las sangres sucias te causan asco, ¿no?

-¿Acaso estas celosa, Granger? –le dije mordiéndole despacio el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que doblara su cuello.

-¿Celosa? –dijo enfadada. Se separó de mi bruscamente y me echó una mirada envenenada. –Jamás estaría celosa de ti, Malfoy, porque eres un hurón despreciable, patético y desagradable. ¡Te odio!

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a irse, pero yo no habia acabado. Dije que la iba a tener, y no la había tenido aún. Así que me adelanté a ella y me puse en frente. La tome de la cara y le zampé un beso. Ganger se resistió, tratando de zafarse, hasta que su rodilla dio contra mi entrepierna, y OBVIAMENTE la solté, pero no sin antes agarrarla del vestido y romperlo un poco. No quería rompérselo, solo quería que se quedara un rato mas. Pero fue imposible, huyó… y al mirar mi mano pude ver un trozo de tela rosa, era seda.

Llegué a la sala comun, con trabajo. Blaise y Pansy me estuvieron interrogando y decidí contárselo solamente a Blaise. Subimos al cuarto y me preguntó:

-¿Por qué tan adolorido? –dijo el pícaramente- ¿Tan salvaje estuvo?

-No imbécil –le dije tirándole una almohada. –Me dieron un rodillazo en los huevos, coño.

-Jajajajaajaja, ¿y quien fue?

-No te voy a decir.

-Malfoy… -dijo, amenazadoramente.

-No te voy a decir.

-Draco…

-Granger…

-¿Granger qué?

-Granger…

-…

-…

-No te entiendo

-Coño, pues que Granger me dio el rodillazo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Ya te dije.

Zabini se quedó callado, y dio varias vueltas en el cuarto…

-Pero… ¿Por qué te pegó?

-Porque la intenté besar.

-¿Qué tú quéééééé?o.Ô

-La intenté besar, Zabini, ¿puedes creerlo? Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Se veía tan hermosa, tan angelical… la seguí, la seguí –dije desesperado, agarrandome el cabello. –Nunca había hecho eso…

-¿Y qué paso? –preguntó el preocupado.

Me levanté de la cama y acerqué a la ventana. Mi reflejo en el vidrio era deprimente… tenía una expresión de dolor por el golpe… y a lo mejor por el rechazo… La furia se me juntó…

-¡PUES QUE LA BESÉ Y ELLA NO QUISO BESARME! –dije furioso, rompiendo el vidrio… -¡Eso paso!

-Draco… tranquilízate, man… Ven, toma de esto… -dijo, extendiéndome un vaso.

-¿Qué es? ¿Es whiskey?

-Es algo mejor. Lo he estado conservando por si acaso… y veo que tu lo necesitas… Acuéstate.

Lo obedecí y me tendí en la cama. Zabini sacó un pequeño frasco negro… y me dijo que me tomara todo. Así lo hice, y me dormí profundamente. Al despertar, todo estaba limpio, y yo no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Blaise salió del baño envuelto en toalla, y me observó inquisidoramente.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si… eso creo –dije confundido.

-Estem… ¿recuerdas algo de ayer? –dijo el nervioso.

-No… ¿Por qué?

-¿Nada?

-No Zabini, ¿por qué?

-Ah, no es nada Draco… -dijo el con cierto triunfo…

FIN FLASH BACK

Abrí mis ojos. Mis manos temblaban y al abrirlas descubrí el trozo de tela rosada… los vidrios de la ventana estaban en la caja y mas al fondo estaba una botellita negra, con unas inscripciones platas: AA. Me quedé confundido, porque en mi recuerdo esa botellita estaba presente. Hice todo a un lado y me dirigí a mi escritorio, y agarré mi libro de pociones… busqué, busqué… hasta que al fin lo encontré:

"A.A (Anti-Amortentia)

Poción cuyo efecto es el contrario a la poción del Amor, Amortentia.

Vuelve al ser enamorado frío e insensible con la persona amada."

¡Había estado enamorado! ¡Y de Granger! Me dejé caer en la cama, y la música empezó a sonar:

Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
Just one smile and I'm wild   
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful   
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful  
And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful

Me encantaba esa mujer… la amaba. Pero siendo como soy, jamás se lo haría saber…

_Mi Punto de Vista_

Draco estaba recordando todo, y lo que no sabía era que una castaña de ojos almendrados recordó lo mismo al ver unos mechones rubios en su vestido del baile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a

_Galleta, Sheila Malfoy Granger (seguiimos en contacto:D), Mikiaome, Thelmita (ai lob iu cousin), Taniz y OroMalfoy_


	5. Naughty

**Chap. 5: Naughty**

5 5 5 5

-¿Qué demonios…? –dijo Hermione en baja voz –No puede ser… simplemente… no, no, ¡NO!

Con toda su furia, la castaña arrojó un bote de las fragancias francesas contra la pared, haciéndola añicos y derramando el líquido. La habitación se inundó con el olor a vainilla suave y por arte de magia, obviamente, ésta volvió al frasco y se reparó al instante. Se dejó caer en la cama agarrándose el cabello con tanta fuerza que pensó que se lo iba a arrancar. Lloró como nunca en su vida, incluso lloro más que en la muerte de Sirius, tirando los perfumes por doquier y destrozando los cristales de la habitación. ¡Ella llorando por un asqueroso Malfoy! Nunca en su vida pensó hacerlo, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo a todo pulmón, sin preocuparse de que el la pudiera escuchar. Pasaron horas antes de que dejara de llorar, y decidió distraerse un poco antes de que la depresión la atacara de nuevo. Pero ya estaba ella alcanzando el retrato de Pierre cuando una voz gruesa y arrastrando las palabras la alcanzó:

-Si vas a romper cosas en tu cuarto todas las mañanas, por lo menos pon un hechizo silenciador, ¿no?

Hermione volteó a ver a aquella persona, y la vio tan arrogante y prepotente que se arrepintió de haber llorado por el. Del modo mas frío le contestó:

-Que te importe un coño lo que haga, estúpido hurón. ¿No tienes vida propia?

-Si, si la tengo, Granger –dijo el con una mueca burlona, -pero no descargo mis problemas sociales con la pared.

En ese momento, Draco recordó que el le había puesto un hechizo silenciador a su habitación mientras rompía los cristales, y la habia encantado para que pareciera que escuchaba una bonita musica de ambiente.

-Como quieras, imbécil –dijo ella secamente –no necesito consejos psicológicos, y menos del descendiente de un mortífago.

Al decir esto, salió rápidamente de la Sala común, dándole a Malfoy una última mirada envenenada. A Draco se le había borrado la sonrisa burlona y ahora estaba echando humos. "¿Cómo se atreve? Esa inmunda s-san-sangrrhm… esa es-est-estúphm… ¡COÑO! ¡¡Ahora no la puedo ni insultar!!" Maldiciendo, se preparó su café cargado y despachó con unos 5 sickles a la Lechuza que le traía el Profeta. Lo repasó rápidamente, y viendo que no había nada interesante, lo dejó asentado en la mesita. Su café sabía a mierda, así que lo aventó contra la pared.

-Los elfos lo limpiarán –se dijo burlonamente.

Aprovechó que era domingo para ir a visitar a su amiga Pansy, pero esperó a que Hermione ("¿Hermione? ¡Es GRANGER!") tomara un tramo de ventaja antes de salir de la Sala. En el trayecto, molestó a unos cuantos niños de segundo año, recibió halagos y besos en los cachetes por las alumnas de cuarto, y saludó a unos de séptimo. Al llegar al piso del refugio, pasó tres veces por la puerta pensando "stas. cabronas" y entró a la habitación.

-¿Draco?

Pansy estaba asomándose y salió de una habitación con cara nerviosa. Aun siendo su amiga, Malfoy no podía negar que era guapísima, con su larga melena azabache cayéndole hasta la cintura. La saludó efusivamente, abrazándola y estrujándola, y se sentaron en los cojines.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo ella, sirviéndole un vaso de whiskey de fuego, con sus manos temblorosas.

-Pues te vine a saludar, so boba… ¿Por qué? –dijo el extrañado mientras agarraba el vaso que ella le tendía. -¿Estás bien Pansy?

-S-si claro –dijo ella encendiendo un cigarrillo. -¿Por qué?

-Te noto nerviosa… ¿ha pasado algo?

-¡Nah! –dijo ella, mirando preocupadamente la habitación de la cual acababa de salir –No se por qué dices eso.

-Pansy… ¿qué haces mirando hacia ahí? –dijo el mirando hacia donde estaba mirando su amiga. – ¡Oh, Pansy! ¿Te sigues frecuentando con Flitch? ¿No me has hecho caso?

-Draco... –dijo ella apenada. Pero el no le hizo caso.

-¿No aprendiste cuando te dio aquella tunda? –dijo el alzando la voz. -¿Aún lo quieres?

-Draco… escúchame…

-¡Le voy a enseñar a ese estúpido! ¡Lo voy a matar! –dijo el muerto de rabia y levantándose de su asiento – ¡Y tu! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿Por qué no…?

-¡LUCIUS! –gritó Pansy enojada.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me estoy viendo con nadie! Y menos con ese estúpido, ¿ha quedado claro? –Draco asintió apenado –Bien, y ahora hazme el favor de sentarte, ¿ok?

-¡Es que simplemente no lo aguanto Pansy! ¡Simplemente odio estar en la misma habitación que ese hurón estúpido prepotente! No se que es lo que voy a… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione acababa de salir de la habitación a la que Pansy tanto miraba. Tenía en la mano una botella de agua y fumaba desesperadamente. Se quedó de piedra al ver a Malfoy ahí, viéndola sorprendido, y miró a Pansy con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Err… –dijo ésta, tratando de suavizar la situación –Pues… em…

-Déjalo Pansy, ya me iba –dijo Draco suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. –Nos veremos luego quizá… Te quiero amiga.

Al decir esto, le dio un suave beso a Pansy en la mejilla y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando desapareció Malfoy, Hermione cayó en rodillas, derramando el agua y sollozando suavemente.

-¡Mione! –exclamó Pansy, acercándose a ella.

-N-no se qu-que –sight- es-s lo-lo que m-me pas-s-sa. ¿C-co-com-como hag-o pa-par-a ol-l-vi-dar-me d-d-de e-el?

-¿Olvidarte de el? –pregunto Pansy. -¿Acaso han tenido algo? Además, ¡solo han pasado dos días desde que llegamos!

-Ca-calla P-an-pansy, p-por-q-que t-t-u andas a-abo-ba-bada c-c-on R-ron –dijo ella riendo un poco.

-¡Herms! ¡Basta! –dijo ella muriéndose de risa. Se había sincerado con la castaña respecto a sus sentimientos con Ron. Le había empezado a gustar, extrañamente, desde que lo vió con su ridícula túnica en el baile de Navidad. –Bueno, pero dime… ¿qué pasó con Dra…?

-¡MALFOY, PANSY! ¡M-A-L-F-O-Y! –la cortó ella, sollozando mas fuerte.

-Si, eso… ¿con Malfoy?

Hermione no podía hablar por tanto sollozo, así que Pansy le dio una poción tranquilizante, y en dos horas la castaña le contó, con lujo de detalles, lo que había pasado en cuarto año, en el tren, en el carruaje, en la sala de Profesores, en el armario de escobas y en la sala Común. Al terminar, Hermione se sentía mas tranquila, pero Pansy estaba totalmente alterada.

-O sea, estuviste con el… ¿cuantas? –dijo ella contando con sus dedos –unas… ¿tres veces?

-Dos –corrigió la interrogada con serenidad –Lo de la sala Comun fue solo un beso.

-Pe-pero… ¿y lo de hace 3 años? ¿Lo del baile de Navidad?

-Igual fue solo un…

-¡Ya se que nada mas te besó! –dijo Pansy –Pero a mi se me hace raro porque el nunca inicia algo, la mayoria de las veces, la mujer es la que se le comienza a pegar, y pues el le contesta, ¿ya sabes?

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto la ojimiel consternada.

-P-pues que… -dudó unos momentos, pero decidió seguir al ver la mirada de desesperación de Herms –Yo digo que le debiste llamar la atención…

-¡JA! Pansy, por favor… Tu has oído como me insultaba, tu eras testigo de todas las humillaciones. Debiste haber visto como me trató el segundo día. Me gritó horrible u.u.

-Y tu debiste haber visto como te devoraba con los ojos en el baile, y como me dejó plantada cuando le pedí que bailáramos.

La boca de Hermione se abrió para contestar, pero prefirió cerrarla y emitir un ruido de burla, aunque sintió que sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo.

-¡Uuh, Herms! ¡Te sonrojaste! –dijo Pany riéndose.

Como respuesta a su burla, Herms le tiró la almohada que tenía a su lado, dándole exactamente en la frente.

-No seas tan brusca –dijo ella sobándose, mientras salían al Gran Comedor.

Pansy le contaba lo que le había pasado con Flitch, y Hermione solo se enteró que se llamaba Augustus y que era de una familia adinerada. La verdad es que ella pensaba en otras cosas. ¿Por qué Malfoy la había besado en cuarto año? Simplemente no entendía, y daba vueltas en su cabeza el hecho de por qué no había recordado nada de eso antes. Se levantó esa mañana sin idea de lo que había pasado en el baile, y solo recordaba que Ros insistía una y otra vez en que se amarrara en la cintura un lindo lazo negro que le había conseguido. Siguiéndole dando vueltas al asunto, entro al Gran Comedor y se encontro con que solo quedaba pudín y empanadas. Ya no quedaba casi nadie, y en la mesa de Profesores solo estaba Hagrid dándole duro a una pierna de pollo especialmente grande. Herms se sentó con Pansy en la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sirvió un poco de pudín.

-Así que así estuvo la cosa, Herms… -dijo Pansy, sacándola de su ensimismamiento –Pero de verdad que lo quería mucho, aunque después de que me dejo sin sentido media hora y de que Malfoy le rompiera la nariz y otras dos cosas, decidí que era hora de dejarlo.

-Pues si… -contestó ella, algo ida –No tenia derecho en tratarte a…

Se volvió todo oscuro, y tanteando con las manos se dio cuenta de que otras le tapaban sus ojos. Subió un poco las suyas para poder identificar algo, pero el susodicho alejó su cara de ella, y Herms solo pudo agarrar el cabello. Pero para ella eso fue suficiente.

-¡Harry! –dijo ella sonriente, zafándose de sus grandes manos y abrazándolo. -¿Cómo estas? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, nena, deja de preocuparte por mi –dijo el, dejando a la vista su blanca y enorme sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia su frente y la besó con cariño, sintiendo como la frente de Mione ardía bajo sus labios. –Espero que tu hayas dormido bien.

-Pues s-si… si dormí bien –contestó ella algo roja.

-Genial –contesto, sentándose a su lado, y robándole un poco de pudín mientras le sonreía con los ojos.

-Ejem, ejem –tosió Pansy.

-Buenos días a ti también, Pansy –dijo el educadamente, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. –Espero que tu hayas dormido igual de bi…

-¡HARRY! –gritó alguien desde las puertas del Gran Comedor, haciendo que a Hagrid se le cayera lo que quedaba de la pierna de pollo. Una lechuza aprovechó y en pleno vuelo agarro la pieza antes de que el gigante se inclinara. Echando maldiciones, Salió por la puerta de atrás enfurruñado.

-¿Qué quieres Ronald? –dijo el alterado. Ron tenía en la mano una hoja completa del Profeta y lo leía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Has visto lo que dice aquí? –dijo el sin dejar de ver el periódico -¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has…? P-Pa-Pansy…

Por fin había despegado la vista de la hoja que tenía agarrada y su mirada había caído en la morena azabache que se encontraba a un lado de Herms… Sus ojos se abrieron aún mas y soltó la hoja que llevaba sosteniendo. Sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas que se confundían con su cabello, y se quedó mudo.

-¿Qué dice Ronald? –inquirió Harry, mirando curiosamente la hoja que yacía en el suelo, doblando su cuello para poder leer. –No entiendo que es lo que… ¡AUCH! –Hermione le dio un fuerte pellizcón en el cuello para que se callase. De pronto, Harry entendió. –Ah, pues nosotros… err… iremos con Dean que esta ahí con Neville… ¡vamos Hermione! –le susurró en el oído, mientras se levantaba.

-Hola, Ron –dijo Pansy. Sus cachetes se coloreaban de un rosa pálido mientras Ron se sentaba a un lado sin dejar de verla y sonriendo ligeramente. Hermione y Harry se alejaron de ahí para no hacer mal tercio (n/a: así se dice cuando hay alguien achocado que interrumpe la privacidad de la pareja) Se dirigieron con Dean y con Neville que estaba con las cabezas juntas leyendo lo que parecía…

-¡Harry, Hermione! –dijo Neville, saludándolos. –Harry, ¿has visto lo que dice aquí?

-No no lo he visto –dijo el algo cansado de que le preguntaran eso -¿Qué dice?

-Según Guttemberg, aquí dice que…

-¿Guttemberg? ¿Wolfric Guttemberg? –inquirió la castaña. Neville, Dean y Harry asintieron nerviosos. -¡El es el mejor pagado reportero de todo el mundo mágico! Creo que hasta en el mundo muggle lo conocen…

-Ah, si –dijo Dean. Todos voltearon a verlo curiosos. –Mi madre siempre habla de el, pero tiene seudónimo: Galeón de oro, ya sabes, para el un galeón no es nada¬¬

Todos rieron un poco, hasta que Harry dijo:

-Bueno, ¡BASTA! ¡Dime que paso!

-¡Pues que a Wood lo llamaron para que juegue con Los Dragones Evanescentes!

-¿¡DE BULGARIA!? –grito Herms.

-S-si, ¿cómo sabes? –pregunto Harry sorpendido, pero riendo. –Vaya, la pequeña Herms empieza a interesarse por el quidditch.

-Ni en sueños, amiguito –dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba como si estuviera loco –Krum me dijo que iba a entrar ahí. De echo, la semana pasado me envió una carta en la que decía que mañana juega por primera vez con ese equipo. Supongo que Word jugará con el… aunque obviamente Krum es…

-Krum, Krum, Krum… –ahora Harry sonaba molesto – me había olvidado que te seguías comunicando con el. Bueno muchachos, me voy… -Harry se levantó bruscamente –Tengo que ir a ver a… err… Hagrid.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y desapareció por la puerta del GC (n/a: Gran comedor) dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de tristeza. Se quedó viendo al vacío cuando Dean le dijo:

-Ey, Mione, mira a tu amiguito.

-¿Qué…? –dijo ella… pero lo que vio la dejó helada. Pansy tenia su mano en la mejilla de Ron, y el aunque estaba muerto de pena, tenia la suya en los cabellos de ella, haciendo chorros con ellos entre sus dedos. Ron le decía cosas y ella, cabizbaja, le respondía sonriendo tímidamente. Ron vió de reojo a Herms y se puso aun mas colorado, pero eso no le impidió que siguiera coqueteando con Pansy. Si Harry se había ido y ella estaba ocupada con Ron, no tenía nada que hacer en el GC. Así que se levantó y busco a su prima Rosamund. Andaba por los pasillos cuando oyó unas risitas tontas. "¡Adolescentes lujuriosos" pensó ella, pero luego decidió callarse porque ella habia tenido una sesión hot en un armario de escobas, aunque eso no impidió que ella quisiese ponerle una multa a la parejita.

-Vamos, Lizzie –dijo una voz conocida -¿Por qué te resistes? Sabes que desde hace mucho me atraes…

Hermione asomó hacia la aula vacia de donde oía las voces, y lo que vio la dejó perpleja… Una cabellera larga pelirroja y una altura de casi dos metros hizo que su cerebro trabajara más rápidamente y se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba: George Weasley estaba a 2 centimetros de la cara de Lizzie Sheridan, una de las niñas más inocentes de la escuela… Pero pronto se dio cuenta de otra cosa: ¡le estaba siendo prácticamente infiel a Ros!

-¡GEORGE WEASLEY! –grito encolerizada. El gemelo se volvió asustado soltando a la niña, y observo a la castaña con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hermio…

-¡Calla Weasley! ¡Tú, Sheridan, sal de esta aula antes de que te baje puntos! –Lizzie, roja como tomate, salio de ahí dirigiéndole a George una mirada de cólera -¡Y tu –dijo ella volteandose al gemelo -¿Me puedes explicar que estabas haciendo?!

-¡Ay Herms, por favor! –dijo el altanero, aunque como Ron, tenia sus orejas rojísimas –No creerás que le estaba siendo infiel a tu prima, ella es lo que mas quiero en mi vida, ella es…

-¡Guarda tu poesía barata para otra ocasión! –dijo ella enfurecida –Ni creas que no le voy a decir a Rosamund lo que he visto.

-N-no, por favor Herms –dijo el por primera vez asustado –no le digas… Se pondrá muy mal y no quiero ponerla así, p-por favor…

Hermione miró al gemelo y pudo decir que estaba siendo sincero… No habia rastro de aquel divertido muchacho al que le encantaba hacer bromas… por el contrario, se veía vulnerable y temeroso. Herms se suavizó un poco al ver la cara sudada de George.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces, George? –dijo ella suavemente -¿Por qué coqueteabas con esa niña?

-Veras –dijo el algo recuperado –Yo tengo ese tipico problema de que aun teniendo a la mas bella y linda de la escuela, no me sacio… Aun teniendo a tu prima, a la que considero la mas linda de este colegio (claro, aparte de ti) –este ultimo comentario hizo que la ojimiel rodara sus ojos, impaciente –jamás tengo suficiente… No se porqué me pasa esto –dijo, pensativo –y yo mismo lo considero un problema…

-Bueno, y ¿Qué harás? –inquirió Hermione –No puedo permitir que engañes a mi prima…

-Si, bueno –respondió el –Supongo que tendré que cortar con ella u.u

-Supones bien –dijo ella con firmeza –No le diré nada pero me tienes que prometer que romperás con ella lo más pronto posible.

-Okeii, entonces… em… nos veremos luego –dijo el dirigiendose a la puerta del aula –Perdon, Herms… de verdad no le quise hacer daño.

Dicho esto, salio del aula con las manos en los bolsillos y sacudiendo su roja melena. Entonces se preparó para consolar a su devastada prima, de una tragedia que ella ya sabia que iba a venir. Aunque tal vez no le podria dedicar todo el tiempo que quería, porque mañana empezaban las clases y tenía que demostrar que ella si merecía ser Premio Anual, no como el hurón mal nacido de Draco Malfoy.

5 5 5 5

En efecto, al día siguiente, estando en clases de transformaciones, la señora Pomfrey apareció en la puerta algo roja y con el cabello desarreglado. Cuando la llamó para que se acercara, se le cayó el mundo a los pies. ¿Qué habria pasado?

-Señorita Granger –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada –He de informarle que su prima, la señorita Rosamund Wilson, ha sufrido de un ataque de histeria. Esta mañana la ha traido el srito. Weasley, aunque la verdad no se cual de los dos, así que le pido que me acompañe por favor.

"Así que George ya lo hizo" pensó ella algo preocupada. Rosamund era demasiado sensible y tenía problemas en el corazón, y rogando al cielo de que nada le hubiera ocurrido, acompañó a la señora Pomfrey a la enfermería. Ahí estaba Ros, tan pálida que parecía verde, y con la frente sudando a montones. Se acercó ella desesperadamente, y ella le tomó la mano.

-Oh, He-herms –dijo ella cansinamente -¿Te sacar-on de c-classs..clasess? Le dije a-a la señora P-pomfffrey q-que nnn-no te molesstara.

-Calla, Ros –sabes tú eres más importante que mis estudios –ella la miró sorprendida –Dios mio, ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que los estudios son la prioridad de mi existencia?

-P-pues nn-no lo ss-se… -dijo ella riendo –T-tal vezz porrque ess-so das a ntndrhm… -hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró el pecho, del lado del corazón.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione preocupada -¿Te duele?

-Ssi, ve-verass… -respondió Ros con la voz quebrada –George rompió conmigo, pero no me q-quiso ddcir por-rque… ¿T-tu ssab-bes a-algo dd-de esst-to?

-No prima, no se como puedes decir eso –dijo ella intentando sonar despreocupada –Yo no tenia la menor idea.

-Mmh, p-pues mm-ejor que mme haya c-corttado… -dijo ella un tanto aliviada –La verd-dad es q-que empecé a d-dudar de el… E-espra –dijo ella inclinándose trabajosamente hacia su mesilla de noche. Tomó un bote púrpura que tenía unas letras grabadas: "CoraFuerte: La mejor poción para tu corazón débil!" Se tomó un trago y de pronto, su expresión de dolor que había en su rostro despareció y recobro el color de la piel. Se sentó en la cama apoyándose en las almohadas y siguió con su relato –Además, ya no me sentía atraída a el… me empezó a gustar Fred.

-¿Qué? –exclamo la castaña -¿Su gemelo?

-¿Pues cuantos Freds y Georges conoces? –dijo ella burlona –Obviamente su gemelo, primita.

-Pe-pe-pero…

-Lo se… ¿acaso no es gracioso?

-¡NO! –chilló Hermione – ¡NO LO ES!

-Prima, no te alteres… -dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas –Es que no sabes… Fred ha hecho mucho por mí… Siempre ha estado conmigo cuando George no me hacia caso, incluso el me ayudo para que me hiciera novia de el…

-Bueno –dijo Hermione –Haz lo que te parezca conveniente… Lo siento Ros, me tengo que ir…

-Okeii prima –dijo ella resignada –Mañana salgo de aquí, así que…

-S-si… como sea.

Salió de la enfermería velozmente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Pero de pronto alguien agarró su brazo suavemente. Volteó y se encontró con dos ojos metálicos que la miraban… ¿con suavidad? Tuvo que luchar para no derretirse en aquella calidad de sus manos, y lo miró con asco.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó ella aguantandose las ganas de encerrarlo en un armario de escobas.

-¿Cómo sigue tu prima? –preguntó el.

-Esta bien, pero no creo que te importe, ¿o si?

De pronto, sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos y la miró con desprecio.

-Solo me preocupaba por ella –dijo el molesto –Pero me alejo de ti para que no te enojes, ¿va?

Se alejó y desapareció tras una puerta al final de un pasillo. Hermione le daba vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué demonios le sucedia? Endemoniada por que no entendía lo que pasaba, se dirigió a su sala común a buscar los libros que necesitaba para Runas Antiguas, pero Harry, corriendo, la alcanzo antes de que pudiera entrar a su aula.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –Pregunto ella nerviosa –Llegarás tarde a Adivinación…

-Escucha Herms –dijo el con la voz entrecortada –No quise ser grosero ayer... De verdad te pido disculpas… ¿Me perdonas?

-Harry, no te tengo porque perdonar –dijo suavemente –Eres mi mejor amigo! Nunca me he molestado contigo, excepto cuando apoyaste a Ron sugiriendo que Crookshanks habia matado a Scabbers y cuando me dijiste que habia hecho mal en decirle a la profesora McGonagall lo de tu Saeta, pero fuera de eso, yo no tengo problemas contigo, ¿me entiendes?

-Si, supongo que si –dijo el apenado –Bueno, me tengo que ir Herms –Se acerco a Hermione sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente, sintiendo como ardía otra vez –Te quiero, enana.

Hermione se quedo donde estaba, viendo como Harry se alejaba revolviéndose el cabello azabache con una mano. Al doblar a una esquina, Harry le dirigió una última mirada cargada de sensualidad y Hermione creyó que se le iban a doblar las rodillas, pero se armó de fuerza y entró a su aula para hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

5 5 5 5

-¡Granger! –dijo una voz -¿Quieres levantarte por favor? Necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione dormía su siesta vespertina apaciblemente, y escuchó esa molestosa voz. Se levantó cansinamente y se estiró un poco.

-¡GRANGER! –volvió a gritar la voz.

-¡ESPERATE, ESTUPIDO! –chillo ella, levantándose por completo -¡NO VES QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO!?

-¡NO, NO SOY ADIVINO! –contestó el, gritando de igual fuerza.

-PUES TE ESPERAS, CRETINO, ME VOY A CAMBIAR

Hermione oyó un "¡Hmpf!" y unos pasos le indicó que Malfoy se habia alejado de su puerta. "Estupido" pensó ella, poniéndose unos jeans en lugar de su pequeño short transparente. Se quito el camisón y se puso una blusa casi transparente de tirantes. Se aplastó el rizado cabello y salio de la habitación descalza. Malfoy la miró de arriba a abajo. Su mirada se estancó en su busto, y Malfoy se dio cuenta de que no traía brassiere.

-¿Tienes frío Granger? –pregunto el alzando una ceja.

Hermione se miro sus senos y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Muerta de pena se los tapo con las manos y miro a Malfoy desafiante.

-Que te importe un comino –dijo ella, molesta.

-Mphf, como quieras –dijo el igual molesto.

-Bueno, que demonios me querías decir –pregunto ella, después de unos 5 minutos de silencio –Y más te vale que sea algo importante.

-Ah, si… lo olvidaba –dijo el –Dumbledore me ha dicho que tenemos que empezar a planear la fiesta de Halloween. Y tenemos que mostrarle nuestros adelantos TODOS los dias.

-¿Todos? –Preguntó Hermione, desesperada -¿Pero y nuestras clases?

-El hablo con todos nuestros maestros –dijo el con voz de circunstancias –Y me dijo que tanto nuestras asistencias como nuestros trabajos están justificados, y al final de año presentaremos con privilegios.

-Pues que bien, ¿no? –dijo la castaña aliviada –Supongo que mañana empezaremos a trabajar en el proyecto.

-Si, hay que hacerlo bien para causar buena impresión –dijo el energéticamente –Afortunadamente, yo he organizado todos los eventos de mi padre, así que no tendré tanto problema… -se quedo callado un momento viendo a Hermione con curiosidad –En serio Granger, si quieres te traigo una frazada para que te calientes…

Hermione le saco la lengua volteándose hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, pero sintió dos manos en sus caderas que hicieron que soltara el recipiente, haciéndose añicos. Draco se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja.

-O si prefieres aprovechamos que estas tan… excitada –dijo el rozando un dedo contra el pezón erecto de Hermione.

-M-ma-malfoy –dijo ella entrecortadamente –déjame… por favor.

Malfoy le contestó apretando suavemente su seno, sintiendo como la castaña se retorcia de placer; metió su mano bajo la diminuta blusa que ella usaba y sintió que las rodillas no lo aguantarían mas. Restregando su erección sobre el trasero de Herms, fue besando su cuello de tal forma que dejaba pequeños moretones en él. Hermione no podría resistir mas. Giró para encontrarse con ese par de ojos de hielo y se perdió en ellos. ¿Por qué demonios no le podía decir NO? Malfoy la miró por unos instantes y se acercó a su boca para besarla, pero para su sorpresa, ella giró su cabeza para evitar el beso. Malfoy la soltó.

-Vas a empezar otra vez –dijo el, negando con la cabeza -¿Acaso Potter es mejor que yo?

-¿Harry? –Pregunto ella, extrañada -¿Por qué metes a Harry en la conversación?

-Por favor, Granger –dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo –Potter esta totalmente hipnotizado contigo… Como si no lo supieras…

-Pues no, no lo se –dijo ella desafiante mientras Malfoy se alejaba de ella. De pronto entendió -¿Acaso estas celoso, Malfoy?

Malfoy dejo salir una risa estridente que Hermione identificó como falsa.

-¿YO? ¿Celoso de ti? Ay, Granger… de verdad pensaba que estabas mal… pero no me imagine cuanto.

-¿Ah si? –dijo ella coquetamente, acercándose al sillón en el que Draco se había recostado e hincándose a su lado -¿Entonces por que me querías besar? –Malfoy se quedó mudo, y Hermione aprovechó para acercársele un poco mas exhalando aire sobre la boca de Malfoy, haciendo que tanto el como ella cerraran los ojos –Me necesitas, huroncito… ¿no es cierto?

Malfoy atrapó sus labios y los besó con tanta pasión que creyó que se quedaría sin aire. Hermione aprovecho para colocar una mano en su erección y Draco puso su mano encima de la de ella, invitándola a apretar sus partes…

-Si te necesito, Granger –dijo el levantándose un poco-y tu igual me necesitas…

Hermione se separó un poco de el, y Malfoy penso que huiría de ahí, pero para su fortuna, ella se quitó la blusa, dejando al aire sus senos blancos y redondos. Era lo mas hermoso que Malfoy hubiera visto nunca, tan perfectos, tan circulares, tan suaves. El igual se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista un cuerpo de modelo. "Así que Harry no tiene el mejor cuerpo de todos" pensó ella, refiriéndose a lo que había pensado ella en el tren. Se paró, haciendo que Malfoy se sentara en el sillon y le empezara a desabrochar su pantalón. Lo primero que Malfoy vio fue encaje negro, y enseguida unas diminutas bragas negras aparecieron, haciendo que su ereccion creciera aún más. Hermione se soltó de el, y dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad, se dirigió a su habitación moviendo las caderas provocativamente. Malfoy corrió tras ella y la pego a la pared del pasillo, haciendo que unos retratos gruñeran molestos. "¡Es una barbaridad!" exclamó un anciano de aspecto noble. Ellos ni le hicieron caso; Malfoy cargo a Hermione, y ella enroscó sus largas piernas a su alrededor. Entraron a la habitación de Herms, y Malfoy la aventó a la cama, haciendo que sus senos rebotaran de una manera tan estimulante, que Malfoy se quitó los pantalones de prisa para poder besarlos y estrujarlos. Se puso encima de ella y le besó todo el cuerpo, empezando por la frente, la nariz y su cuello. Podía oír a Hermione gimiendo suavemente, y eso hizo que la besara mas. Bajo hacia su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones con suavidad, lamiéndolos y succionando de vez en cuando. Se dirigió a su vientre, pasando su lengua sobre su ombligo. Colocó sus manos en las bragas y se las iba a quitar cuando Hermione dijo asustada:

-N-no, M-malfoy…

Draco se incorporó y se puso a la altura de la castaña.

-No me hagas esto, por favor Granger –dijo el implorante –No ahora.

Hermione iba a protestar cuando Draco la beso por segunda vez, ahora con su lengua corriendo por toda su boca. Se despegó de ella y ni tiempo le dio para decir algo. Con un solo movimiento, Draco se deshizo de las bragas, dejando a Hermione completamente desnuda. Malfoy creyó que se iba a desmayar de placer ahí mismo. Decidió comenzar estimulando su clítoris, ¡y vaya que si funciono! Hermione se volvió loca, gritando al sentir los dedos de Malfoy apretándola y abriendo sus piernas, mientras besaba su muslo interior.

-Lo siento, pero estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo sin vello –dijo el agarrando su varita.

Hizo un movimiento algo complicado murmurando unas palabras inaudibles. El vello púbico de ella desapareció por completo, y Malfoy introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de ella, causándole dolor a Herms. Pero pronto, el dolor desapareció, dando lugar a un placer infinito.

-¡Aah Malfoy! –gemía ella.

Malfoy aprovechó que ella se encontraba en las nubes, e introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de ella, lamiéndola y besándola con frenesí. Sentía como el cuerpo de Hermione se sacudía de placer, y como se tensaba ella para llegar al clímax. Ella soltó un gemido fuertísimo, y Malfoy recibió los jugos de ella, saboreándolos. Pero el no se saciaba, todavía le faltaba. Abrió aun mas las piernas de Hermione con fuerza. y entro en ella sin piedad, embistiéndola una y otra vez. Los senos de Hermione saltaban y su cara expresaba un placer enorme. Draco se volvió loco al oír a Hermione gemir, al ver su expresión de placer… ¡La necesitaba! Le encantaba como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, y no iba a permitir que un cara-rajada la tuviera, no señor… Hermione sintió como Draco se preparaba para correrse, y ella igual se preparaba para su segundo de la tarde… ¡Vaya forma de perder su virginidad! Nada mas y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, el dios del sexo. Sintió como el se venía en su interior y ambos soltaron los ultimos gemidos de aquella sesión hot. Draco descansó su cuerpo en el de ella, respirando agitadamente.

-A ver si Potter puede superar esto, Granger –dijo el algo cansado. –Vendrás a mi pidiendo por mas, ¿me oyes? Nunca me olvidarás después de esto… YO soy tu dueño, TU me perteneces.

Dicho esto, agarró su ropa y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Herms exhausta en la cama. De pronto, ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y se sintió la persona mas sucia de todo el mundo. Con muchísimo trabajo, se levanto de ahí, y con las piernas temblando, se puso sus panties y el camisón que había dejado ahí antes. Tomó su varita e hizo unos cuantos movimientos, con lo que las manchas de la sabana desaparecieron. De pronto, Malfoy apareció en la puerta y se acercó a ella. La tomo con fuerza y la pego al tocador, poniendo su varita en la parte baja de su abdomen. Herms sintió algo caliente que entraba en su estómago. Draco le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se alejo diciendo "Para evitar accidentes". Hermione no entendió ni pío y se acostó en la cama, para recuperar fuerzas, pero antes de que cayera dormida, se dijo a si misma que eso que le acababa de pasar no estuvo tan mal… de echo, no estuvo NADA mal…

**Pues aquí acabo este capitulo. **

**Intente LEMON, pero no se si estuvo muy bien :D **

**No olviden dejar RWs! Para que continúe… Ya saben, lechugazos, tomatazos… lo que sea **

**Besoootes :D Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
